A Search for Wings: Fallen Angel
by QueenMeep
Summary: AU ObiAmiVader Takes place after the duel at Mustafar, another what if exploring what would happen if instead of dying, Padme went into exile with ObiWan and they faked her death [COMPLETE]
1. Nightmares Realized

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, this fanfic is rated MA for any mature content I may or may not include (just in case). I don't recommend reading it if you're not old enough to understand mature themes or sexual content. Also, strong and possibly sexual language. (Just in case, not a promise)

Chapter 1- Nightmares Realized

_His smile, fleetingly teasing and always rather boyish, spread gently across his face. They were standing back in her home on Naboo, underneath a veranda. The warmth of the afternoon sun flitted through the trees, leaving patterns beside them. But she only had eyes for him. "My Angel…" he murmured, his hand grazing her cheek. But, the hand shifted abruptly into the more mechanical hand he now owned. His playful smile turned to an eerie smirk, evil dancing in his eyes. Her worst fears had come true; her Ani had chosen the wrong path, seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. She rejected the image subconsciously, trying to wake from the dream, but she was trapped in her own worst fears.  
__She turned to run away, but they were just as suddenly on the moon of Mustafar, the air pregnant with heat from the molten rock and with fear. She remembered as she felt the grip of his Force choke around her, even now. Her throat tightened, she was bolted to the ground. "Ani!" she screamed wordlessly, pleading her lover to release her from his anger. In her dream, as in life, it all faded to black…_

She awoke with a start, bolting up in the bed. Out of habit, she ran her hand down her belly to where her growing baby should have been, then as fingers met flatness, the rest of the reality came to her. She had given birth to twins. How long ago, she did not know. She searched the room, looking for clues as to where they were; babies should be with their mother. She then noticed Obi-Wan Kenobi sitting quietly in the corner, watching her.

"Where are they?" she demanded.

He paused, as if considering what to tell her. He took his time, rising and then coming to her side at the bed. "Safe." Was all he allowed.

She frowned, unhappy with the noncommittal answer. From her experience with her husband, she knew that Jedis would not lie to her, but they would not always tell the entire truth. "Obi-Wan, I want to know exactly where they are. They are my children, after all."

His conflict finally showed in his face, even after all the schooling. "Padmé, this is for your own best good, and theirs," he began, ignoring her angry glares she shot at once. "They are going to be separated. They will be taken to separate families to hide from Darth Sidious." He intoned emotionlessly, beginning the speech he had rehearsed after much deliberation on what their fate should be. "And you cannot be with either of them… your presence, especially with a young child, would attract the attention of Palpatine and his…" he searched for the correct word, this was not quite one he had found just yet. The horrors Senator Palpatine had unleashed upon the galaxy were innumerable. "and his… dark henchmen.". He was not yet ready to reveal Anakin's fate to Padmé.

He stood by her side, ready to explain further how her children would be safe, but unfortunately she decided to jump to the next topic at hand. "And what of Anakin?" her eyes sought his, she wanted the plain truth.

"He's… gone." He could not hide the conflicting emotions from his face upon remembering the events on Mustafar that led to his duel with his Padawan. He turned away from Padmé, not wanting to let her see.

She drew her legs up to her chest and sobbed into her knees. She could not speak for several moments, contemplating the loss of her love. Gradually, she calmed down enough to ponder the situation behind it. "How did he die, Obi-Wan?"

He did not turn to face her and hoped that his grief and her own would cloud his deliberation, the way he carefully chose what he would reveal to her. "I had to fight him, Padmé, he betrayed me." He choked on the words, remembering his Padawan's face. "He betrayed us, betrayed the Republic, betrayed the Order… There is nothing left of the brother I knew and the man you loved." He could not help the images that flowed through his brain now, remembering the laughter and skill of his young friend, then his arrogance, and ultimately his hatred. He would forever have his last words emblazoned in his mind, and they echoed now, "I hate you!"

She shivered, remembering her last moments with Anakin, the dream coming to her once more. She had been hoping it was a nightmare. "Was there not any other way?" she pleaded with him, her heart aching inside.

"No, he would not be swayed, he saw no alternative to his actions. He firmly believed that he was doing the right thing. He was so powerful, I almost failed myself. But I gained the upper hand, gained higher ground. He overestimated his skills and by the will of the Force, he fell." He dropped off, feeling the weight of consequence. He had done it, it was his hand that felled his friend, his brother. But he remembered again those last words, and his voice hardened. "He was no longer the same, Padmé, there was no saving him. The Dark Side had consumed the very essence that was Anakin."

She sat silent, absorbing his words. She was childless, and without her husband. Hopeless, as if falling forever into the depths of dark space, with no hope of anyone retrieving her and righting her. Her Anakin could never save her. Without him or her children, she saw no point in going on. "Obi-Wan, let me be." She curled up under the blankets, hiding her tears from him. There was no sense in alarming him any more.

"No, I won't leave you alone." He breathed in, clearing his face and taking all his emotions to his core, letting the Force soothe him. He had to be strong for her. "You were on suicide watch, Padmé, we thought we were going to lose you."

She flinched, and turned to face him. "Well, there is no point in my life anymore. I shouldn't have woken up." She stated it as if it was simply a matter of fact.

He became animated again, not concealing the care in his eyes. "Padmé, but there is a point. You have friends, we can help you reconstruct your life." He paused, and then revealed the next part of their plan to her. "We are holding a funeral for you on Naboo. Your body double, Sabé, will be drugged to where she is unconscious and barely breathing. We will sneak her away after the funeral, but we want the entire galaxy to think you died in childbirth."

She considered this, and took in the sight of the gentle caring in his eyes. "But what are you telling them of my child, children?" she almost wondered it as an afterthought.

"We are going to pad Sabé's abdomen, make her appear pregnant. We will even paint bruises on her neck to correspond with your… injuries." He gingerly reached out and stroked Padmé's neck, where tender purple sores were already forming. She did not flinch away from his touch, much to his surprise and happiness. "Senator Palpatine will not look for you if he sees no advantage in the situation. He will presume you dead."

She pondered the plan, and sunk back into her pillows, relaxing. "I hope you're right… it would be good to start over." She sighed, her chest still heavy from aching.

He brushed his hand over her forehead, watching her smile. "Sleep more now, Padmé, we will talk later. You need your rest, to heal." He closed his eyes, willing sleepiness on her, and hoping that it would be a gentle sleep not plagued with nightmares… she had enough to deal with as it was.

* * *

He could still not get used to the loud whoosh of his mechanical breathing in his own ears, or rather, inside his helmet. As he had hundreds of times during the day, he flexed his fingers in the heavy black gloves, feeling the sensation of _not feeling anything._ The pain still echoed in his head, but dead limbs on fire did not extend from his torso. Instead, he was seated very calmly in Palpatine's new throne room, his body a mechanical husk, and unfortunately (as he now saw it) very much alive. "Tell me again, Master, what happened to her?" his voice sounded foreign to him, another thing he would need to get used to.

Palpatine turned to him, and pushed back the heavy, dark robe. His ancient, wrinkled face was revealed, his hollow yellow eyes piercing almost through the helmet. "I have already told you, Lord Vader, you killed her."

Darth Vader rose again, as he did after every time he heard the harsh reality, but this time he did not raise his voice in anger. There was no sense in getting angry again at his own actions- he had failed Padmé, and instead of saving her from death in childbed, he had pushed her to an early grave at his own hands. But there was no turning back now, no way he could change the past. He had already embraced his new fate and now there was nothing to keep him from reaching his full potential, no one to stall him. But he still would have not done it any way, given the chance. Apparently he was not strong enough to save any of the ones he loved. So he would embrace this new power and gain that strength; he would never again know loss. "I need to learn that skill that you talked about, Master. Teach me how to give life back to those that are dead."

Palpatine laughed, a bitter laugh, then laughing turned to coughing. "Ahh, my impatient apprentice… You cannot bring back the dead, only hold death at an arm's length away." He pulled the hood of the cloak back around his face, and sat back once more. "You will have to be patient, I will teach you everything in time."

Vader almost started to protest, as this was all too familiar of his training as a Jedi- always a matter of needing patience, but stopped. He had all the time in the world.


	2. A Funeral of Two Sorts

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, this fanfic is rated MA for any mature content I may or may not include (just in case). I don't recommend reading it if you're not old enough to understand mature themes or sexual content. Also, strong and possibly sexual language. (Just in case, not a promise)

Chapter 2 – A Funeral of Two Sorts

_Again, she felt herself back on Naboo. The mountains in the backdrop helped aid the feeling of serenity in the air, the air crisp from imminent autumn weather. She heard children laughing behind her, and instantly turned around. Two five-year-old children played with each other on the veranda, a boy and a girl. Her children, Luke and Leia. Her heart almost broke as she saw so much of her husband in her son's face. They were playing with little glass marbles, shooting them at each other within a circle on the ground. Leia seemed to be winning, as she held more marbles beside her than Luke. Suddenly she squealed, smacking Luke's arm. "No using the Force in this game! You cheater!" A robed man came from beside her, and she heard Palpatine's voice murmuring to them, "No, Leia, it is not cheating, it is simply using your talents to your best advantage." It seemed almost natural that the Senator was watching her children with her, yet she inwardly screamed, knowing the true attitude of the Dark Lord of the Sith. _

She woke up in a cold sweat, her hands clammy from the possibilities the dream proposed. Her heart was still pounding in fear as she searched the room for Obi-Wan, knowing he would be there.

And he was, meditating in the same corner of the room. His clothes looked tousled and slept in, as if he had been there the entire time she slept. He noticed her rousing and immediately got up to join her by her side. "Good morning, Padmé, how was your sleep?" he scanned her face, and frowned, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Nightmares again?"

She nodded, trying to put a brave face on for the Jedi. "Yes, an odd sort of nightmare this time." She had told him of her previous nightmare, seeking his counsel. The training a Jedi received could be very useful at working through feelings of grief, loss, and betrayal. As he explained to her, all she needed was time. But time still hurt.

"Anakin again?" lines of concern weighed heavy above his eyes. He had seen no reason to hide this from her.

"No, not this time. Instead, I saw the twins, older, and Palpatine was there." She ran her fingers over the bedcover, looking down at the pattern. "Somehow he was a usual and normal part of our routine, the children received him well." She looked back up at him. "Could it be a premonition?"

He took her hand in his own, lightly stroking her knuckles, seeking to soothe her. "Well, it could be. Not only those trained in the ways of the Force have premonitions. However, dreams normally have a way of just working out your inner feelings, your hopes and your fears. It could be simply that you are worried that Palpatine will find your children and yourself and bend you to do his bidding." He squeezed her hand lightly. "I won't let that happen." He looked into her eyes, trying to demonstrate to her his firm resolve in this.

She smiled, and gave him a squeeze back. "I hope you're right, Obi-Wan." She hoped he would be right, but inwardly she remembered that her husband had offered similar promises of protection.

He caught himself looking a little too long into her eyes and stood, trying to put some distance between them. He didn't drop her hand, however. "The funeral is today." He reminded her.

"Will you be attending it?" she had never been completely positive of all of the details of the plan.

"No, I must not let the Senator know my location; he is seeking all Jedis. I am no different, my death is actually probably higher on his priority list than that of other Jedi. He knows I trained Anakin, and he knows I dueled with him. He shall likely seek revenge or perhaps my own service as his new apprentice. He does know, however, that I will never turn to his evil ways." He said this last with conviction.

"Will we get to see it?" she was rather curious to watch her own funeral; it seemed a rather morbid thought but she couldn't help herself.

He laughed a little, the laughter helping deter his thoughts from the line they were headed- he was remembering Anakin again. "Yes, we will watch. We need to see the reactions of the people to make sure they believe our little scam." He finally dropped her hand after giving it one last squeeze. "We will watch it from the safety of a comlink, and then we will need to discuss where you will go from here."

She protested, her arms folding at her chest. "No, we have already discussed this. I am going wherever you are. You told me I would have friends, and I need your support." Her voice softened, "And I want to."

His face remained serene, but she could tell he was using the Force to keep it that way. He did not want her to know the yearning he felt to take her with him, to have her there. At the same time, he was afraid he was getting attached to her, too much of a friend. "Padmé, you know that is not wise. It is easier to find the two of us than one of us separate."

She held firm, "But you promised you would protect me. And aside from that, you're not the only person that knows how to stow away in a cargo hold of a ship."

He almost wanted to laugh, if the notion did not scare him that she would put herself in danger so. "Fine. You will come with me." He looked down at her once more, and put his hand on her shoulder. "You have to promise me that you will trust every other decision I make- it is for your safety."

She nodded, vowing, "I will." She smiled, and inwardly grinned- she had won the first victory.

* * *

He sat enshrouded in shadows, on a balcony in Naboo. It was unsettling being here once more, without Padmé. And even more so, because he was going to watch her funeral. He wasn't sure at first that he wanted to see it, but he finally realized that it was necessary. He had to come to terms with everything that he had done, one and for all, and be able to put his past- and everything that was Anakin- aside.

He had a good view of the procession as it walked slowly past. Sparks of anger flickered within as he saw the hundreds of mourners proceeding and following her casket. Anger that they were able to openly show grief at the one that they had lost and missed- something he of all people should be able to do as he knew her most intimately. But even if he was not concealing his presence, he would still not be able to openly grieve for the loss of his lover, his wife. He reminded himself of the reason why- his _secret_ wife. Even if he still faced the world as the Jedi Knight Anakin, they would expect him to hold a cold mask of serenity, that of the ever peaceful Jedi. The people looked up to the Jedi because they showed no emotion, showed no attachment. He tightened his grip on the chair, anger rising within him at remembering why he hated the Jedi.

They walked into view with his wife's open coffin. She looked so glorious, so gorgeous, even in death. She appeared serene and flowers were all around her, paling in her own beauty. Affection arose in him for her, then poisoned and turned to feelings of guilt as he noticed the bright bruise whelps on her neck. Her hands poised over her abdomen. _Their dead child._ His gloved hands convulsed around the chair once more, remembering, that if it was not for his quick temper, she would be beside him right now, and not being carried to be consumed in flames (_how fitting_) to be carried away from him forever.

The anguish consumed him, and he rose out of the chair. He felt blinded by the tumultuous emotions, they churned inside him like the molten lava on Mustafar. Images of her staring out at him in fear, begging for her life, filled his vision. He searched out blindly for a target to lash the anger out- and saw Jar Jar Binks walking beside her coffin. As Jar Jar reached out to touch Padmé's abdomen in respect, jealousy overpowered him. He reached out into the air, and Force choked Jar Jar, watching him crumple to his feet, his eyes bulging out in horror. No one seemed to notice the lack of the Gungan in the procession until much later.

The transferal of the emotions onto Jar Jar had helped him achieve the numbness he sought. He took a heavy breath, hearing the whoosh in his helmet again, burying the last of Anakin's feelings, and laughed.

He had always hated that one.

* * *

Padmé watched the procession file out of the temple, and smoke rise through the small chimney in the top. She turned off the comlink and turned to Obi-Wan, worry in her eyes. "Who killed Jar Jar?"

Obi-Wan grimaced, realizing he would have to tell her the truth. He knew of only one person that would have the audacity to kill a public figure in the middle of a funeral procession, and only one that would use their newfound power in such a way. "Padmé, I haven't been exactly precise in my details concerning Anakin's death."

Padmé frowned, not sure how this could have anything to do with the Gungan diplomat's death. "What do you mean?"

He sighed, and looked away from her, schooling his features back. This was not a speech he had prepared in advance, and he had hoped he could hide the reality from her forever. "Everything that we knew that was Anakin is dead, but his body remained slightly in tact." He paused to let this information settle. She looked back in horror at him.

"How? He was burned horribly, lost almost all of his limbs!" she shuddered, thinking of the pain he must have endured.

The Jedi closed his eyes, remembering the burning, melting face of his once brother. He could still smell the char of burning flesh, burnt hair. The anguish and hatred in Anakin's eyes. His eyes had definitely survived. "Do you remember General Grievous? He was part man, part machine. We have learned that Senator Palpatine recovered Lord Vader in time to salvage part of his torso, his heart, and his badly burned head. He is now encased in a mechanical suit and requires it for movement and for survival."

She covered her face in horror, absorbing this. Much to her own surprise, she did not feel a well of emotions rise in her at hearing that he was still alive. To her, Anakin died when he slaughtered the younglings at the Jedi Temple. He was crucified in her mind the moment he began to Force choke her- she knew then that her darling Ani was gone.

Almost in self-torture, Obi-Wan brought the new image of Darth Vader onto the comlink screen, from the intelligence files. "Darth Vader." He rested his hand on the controls, almost letting his voice get colored by hatred. He quickly quelled it- there was no room for such emotions, they led in the wrong direction. "He lives to perpetuate the new Galactic Empire." He switched screens to the former Senator. "Led by its Emperor, our beloved" he almost sneered "Palpatine, Darth Sidious.".

She widened her eyes in horror, staring at both images. "There must be something we can do." She said determinedly. She turned her gaze to the Jedi at her side.

He looked back at her, saw the stubbornness that he had grown to adore in her and actually smiled. "In time, yes." He turned the comlink off. "In the meantime, we are off to the moon of Endor to hide for a little while, in seclusion."

* * *

Thanks to all that have reviewed so far! This is the first fic I've written in quite some time, so all feedback- good and bad- is welcomed and a great encouragement. I do not know that I can keep this pace up, but I will try to at least be consistent! 


	3. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, this fanfic is rated MA for any mature content I may or may not include (just in case). I don't recommend reading it if you're not old enough to understand mature themes or sexual content. Also, strong and possibly sexual language. (Just in case, not a promise)

Chapter 3

_Her dreams were again filled with the gorgeous scenery of Naboo. This time, cold winter was upon them. Snow fluttered from the clouds in lazy spurts. The twins were building snowmen. She sat watching them on the veranda again. C3P0 had been instructed to guide them in construction of the snow figures and was disdainfully constructing a head out of the soft snow. She heard mechanical breathing beside her, and turned to see the figure seated at her side. Darth Vader sat beside her almost as if on a throne, nearly silent. His gloved hand was beside her own, a golden circlet on her left hand. They were still married, this time openly so. He did not speak. She broke the silence, murmuring to him, "The children are playing well together, today." He still did not speak, so she kept wondering about it aloud. "They usually fight." _

_She heard Anakin's voice boom out of the helmet, "They shall make great Sith in the future, together as brother and sister."_

She felt the nightmares would never end. Obi-Wan laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder as he watched her rouse. She had fallen asleep beside him in the cockpit of their ship. "What was it this time?" his voice was gentle, trying to soothe her.

"Darth Vader." She nearly trembled, but tried to calm herself, following Obi-Wan's lead. "He was telling me how he felt the twins would make good Sith when they were older." She frowned, looking at her hands, expecting to see the wedding band.

He shook his head, lightly rubbing her shoulder where his hand had laid. "Padmé, he will never find them. Not as long as I live." He stood behind her, the other hand going to her other shoulder. He smiled when she did not flinch away from his touch, but he focused on trying to soothe her. "The nightmares will go away, you just need to give it time."

She smiled, relaxing. "I hope so." She sat silent for a moment, feeling the workings of his strong fingers on her tense shoulders, feeling a subtle almost electric touch she knew to be his attempt at comforting her with the Force. It was so light she almost thought it her imagination, but she appreciated it nonetheless. "Obi-Wan, have you given thoughts to our new names? I have chosen mine."

He continued working his fingers, hoping to keep her calm. "Yes, I have chosen a name." he had actually given it little thought, as he saw it of no consequence. He did not plan on staying long on Endor and they would need a new name everywhere they moved. "I shall keep my last name, no one knows it. I will be Ben Kenobi."

She laughed, "What a simple name." she turned to face him, reluctantly losing the contact of his hands. But she had wanted to see his reaction to the name she chose. "My cousin always had a beautiful name, so I shall use hers. I will be Tiané Kenobi."

This did catch him off guard, and he widened his eyes slightly before reverting back to the calm face he normally presented. "Kenobi? You will pose as my wife?" he could not help the tug of a smile at his lips. _My wife._

"Yes, it would be a perfectly acceptable way to live together, no one would ask questions." She amended.

He was still incredulous, yet kept his wonder to himself. "But you could be my sister, as well. Or I could be your bodyguard…" he trailed off, watching her face.

She smiled wider at him, "No, I would feel more comfortable if they saw us as husband and wife; a husband protects his wife anyway." She almost regretted this last, remembering the role of her former husband. He had bitterly failed in that respect.

He nodded in agreement, this much was true. A husband should protect his wife, a brother may not go to such extents, and a bodyguard would attract too much attention. "I would be honored, Padmé." He laughed, and corrected himself, "Tiané. But forgive me if I call you Padmé out of habit, when we are alone."

She smiled at his use of her new name. "You haven't told me anything about this new place, Endor." She reminded him.

He nodded, bringing up the navcharts for her. "We are going to the forest moon of Endor, the planet itself is rather gaseous and uninhabitable. The moon, however, is temperate and has large, ancient trees. It is home to Ewoks, a furry race of bipeds, Goraxes, a huge race of primitives in the mountains, Yuzzums, Teeks, condor dragons, and a settlement of reptilian marauders. We will be living in a small human settlement in an uninhabited area of Endor, to stay away from the natives." He speculated further on this, "Just in case."

She frowned. "Just in case? What do you think will happen? Are they dangerous?"

He shook his head. "No, but none of the native races are very intelligent. The Ewoks are highly impressionable and will likely not know the difference between friend and foe. If Imperials came looking for us, they would likely share the information with any protocol droid that spoke their language. They are also so primitive that they would likely be stunned by the technology of the droid in the first place, and not keep a secret even if they wished to."

She nodded. "I see. I would likely tell a droid like C3P0 anything he wanted to get rid of his annoying inquiries."

He chuckled at this. "Well, they are rather amiable, but we need to avoid them for now. The settlement of humans is one to be only mildly trusted- they have been out of the loop and are not aware of the Empire or that the Clone Wars are over, but they will learn soon enough. I am hoping that because they are so far off the beaten track, they will not recognize either of our faces. If they have heard of either of us, it would be as 'Senator Amidala' and 'Obi-Wan the Negotiator.'" He almost grimaced at another one of his titles he repeated in his head "Obi-Wan the Sith Killer". It had been one that Anakin had always scorned because he had wanted it for himself. And it also brought a nagging reminder that he had failed to succeed over the worst yet of the Sith- Darth Sidious and Darth Vader.

He could not hide his own disgust at himself and she frowned, but did not inquire. She knew her friend had demons of his own to conquer. "That is why I did not choose my given name- any of them." She said this last quietly, "Especially to not be Tiané Skywalker. Everyone knows Anakin's last name, he was always 'Anakin Skywalker the Chosen One'. Or 'Commander Skywalker'." She frowned, trying to push the thoughts of him away again. "Would they know you as General Kenobi?"

He shook his head. "That title was rarely uttered outside of the army itself. As long as there are no Clone Troopers in residence on Endor, we should be fine. My war victories were not as pronounced, more loved to talk of how I would end confrontations without a single blaster shot fired." He murmured bitterly, "I wish I had always been successful in that."

She took his hand, "We both need to quit looking back on the past, we both need to look towards the future."

He squeezed her hand, and stood taller. "You're right, Padmé, no more what-if's."

* * *

The conference room was silent as Commander Appo read the Emperor and Darth Vader his report. He had been ordered to comb through the intelligence reports and report the name and location of every Jedi that had survived the Order 66. He had led the 501st Legion beside Lord Vader in the initial attack on the Jedi Temple. He intoned all of the names on the short list he had found, finishing up with, "Obi-Wan Kenobi, location unknown."

Palpatine raised his hand, reminding him, "Yoda's body was never retrieved. It is not wise to assume his death."

Lord Vader beside him agreed. "It is dangerous to assume these things. How carefully have you searched for General Kenobi?"

Commander Appo drew up, almost fidgeting in his Clone Armor. "We have conducted a very thorough search of every planet that has a Clone or Droid unit stationed. We also have plans for teams to be sent on many planets in the Outer Rim, sir."

Vader raised a hand to his helmet, and cocked his head to one side, as if in thought. "That is not enough."

The Commander bowed his head, chastised. "Yes, sir. We shall double our efforts right away, sir."

Darth Vader shook his head, bringing a transcript of the report closer for viewing. "I shall take on personal responsibility for leading the search for my old Master. I shall begin this search as I eliminate the other members of this list." He scanned through it quickly, digesting the information. "We shall start with Jedi Knight Amras Narmolanya on the planet Rhen Var."

The Emperor chuckled. "You will enjoy that icy planet much more with the safety of your suit. Take the Legion with you, eliminate anyone that looks like they support the Jedi or does not support the Empire."

Lord Vader inclined his head, "As you wish, master."

* * *

Sorry it was so short this time, I wanted to go ahead and get another chapter up, since I have had so many requests to do so… I hope everyone is enjoying the progress so far! As usual, all reviews have been incredibly helpful and are a great encouragement. :) 


	4. Padme's Ruminations

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, this fanfic is rated MA for any mature content I may or may not include (just in case). I don't recommend reading it if you're not old enough to understand mature themes or sexual content. Also, strong and possibly sexual language. (Just in case, not a promise)

Chapter 4 – Padmé's Ruminations

She couldn't help thinking how odd it was to see Obi-Wan without his Jedi robes on. She followed behind him up the winding platforms into the treetops of Endor, noticing how different subtle changes in his appearance made him look. He had donned the clothes of a normal civilian and brushed his hair back a different way. It was a shame, really, his bangs now hung across his blue eyes. He had stopped short at shaving his beard, stating that he would look naked without it.

She herself felt rather unadorned, wearing a gown with significantly less ornamentation. It was cut rather simply, and was not made to flatter her features the way all of her other gowns were. She almost opted to wear pants, but she did not want to venture into anything constraining while her body was still healing from the pregnancy and delivery of the twins.

They finally reached the top of the platforms and she stopped to take in the view. It was literally an entire small town at the top of the trees. It made sense, though, as the trees grew rather close together. No one seemed to be out and about in the town, however. A lone man sat propped against the thick trunk of one of the ancient trees, and stood up upon their approach. He eyed them warily. "Hello, strangers."

Obi-Wan nodded to the man casually. "Hello. I am Ben Kenobi and this is my wife, Tiané, we are looking for a place to stay." He gestured to Padmé in turn, but the man did not seem to notice or care.

"Right… only rule here is that you pay your rent on time- every fortnight, and to that office." He gestured to the door he sat by.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Very good. I…"

The man interrupted. "We also don't want to hear any stories, the less we know about you, the better." He looked at Obi-Wan sternly to emphasize this point.

Obi-Wan couldn't help grinning at Padmé. "Perfect."

The man grunted. "Follow me." They followed him down through a maze of platforms to where he designated their quarters would be. They still encountered no one through the entire walk to their quarters. She hoped that Obi-Wan was paying closer attention to the ways around; she couldn't find her way back to the ship without getting lost. The man gestured at a door in the end of one of the spirals. "Yours, after you pay the rent up front." He designated an amount.

Obi-Wan retrieved the amount from a small pouch at his waist. He gestured for Padmé to go inside, and followed her in after watching the man walk away. The front room was small, with a sturdy wooden table in one corner and a fireplace across from a long, fairly new looking couch. There was one bedroom with one large bed and a 'fresher room adjoining. The furnishings were all simple and the linens clean and fresh. "Not bad." He murmured, resting his hands on the table. "What do you think?"

She sat down on the couch, bouncing a bit to test the springiness of the cushions. "It will do." She looked around, reacquainting herself with a lesser quality than she was used to. She had to remember- she was no longer Queen Amidala, nor was she a Senator or a Jedi's wife.

He chuckled, knowing that is what she was thinking-after all, he had never seen her in quarters this sparse. "Your majesty, it will definitely have to do." He bowed to her, keeping a playful grin on his face.

Padmé laughed, her heart lightening about the situation. It was not such a bad thing to be in exile with this Jedi, he had always been a very good friend, always made her smile. She could count on him to diffuse a difficult situation. "Good, Master Jedi, now would you be so kind as to fetch my bags?" she tried forcing a stern look on her face but erupted into giggles, trying to think of happier thoughts. She wanted to be happy just a while longer because she knew as soon as he was gone, she would sink into her ruminations again.

He gave her another mock bow, a quick grin, and his blue eyes met hers and for a moment they shared the mirth. He did, however, go down to retrieve the few possessions and clothing they had brought with them to Endor.

And she was left alone with her thoughts, for the first time since she lost her children, her husband, and her life.

Surprisingly, though, her thoughts strayed more to the blue eyes she had just seen, rather than her dead husband's. She had always been grateful for his presence, he was the calm, peaceful force in her life, what a Jedi should be. Anakin had never learned the control over his emotions; he was all passion. Everything he did was tempered with frustration, love, pain, arrogance… As she looked back on it, she realized that his passion was part of the reason she had fallen in love with him in the first place.

Or rather, she thought, perhaps she was just in love with how he was in love with her. He had doted upon her from the beginning of coming back into her life. Every time she saw him- even in front of public officials- he reminded her of how beautiful he thought she was. The attention had always made her feel special and wanted. It dawned on her that this was probably what she had fallen in love with- not Anakin himself.

Her thoughts drifted again to Obi-Wan, the Jedi she had known longer. Even now, with the Republic in shambles and a Sith on the throne as an Emperor, he still believed in the same common goals as she did, of democracy and justice. Anakin had revealed his true intent to her at the end- he did not care about the Republic, he just wanted power and recognition in whatever way he could get it. Obi-Wan was content to be unknown and powerless as long as democracy prevailed and the people were safe from the evil grasp of the Sith.

She smiled at that thought; she knew Obi-Wan would never be content to leave the Republic behind, not even in their sanctuary on Endor. She would have to get with her dear friend right away to start making plans for the rebellion.

* * *

He was inwardly glad that the clones had a complete sense of obedience and did not even think about complaining about the cold, as he knew normal men would. The ice and snow of Rhen Var could get to anyone. Their white clone trooper armor had blended rather well in the snow before it became tainted with the blood of the Jedi supporters.

Darth Vader himself stood out in the snow, his black cape billowing around him in the wind. He resheathed his light saber, tucking it back onto his belt. The dead body of the Jedi Knight Amras Narmolanya laid at his feet, his head still rolling away towards the cliffs. He had been all too easy to defeat, it was as if he had not even been worth coming all this way… but it was another one of the Jedi out of his way. His list was getting shorter.

"Next on the list, Commander?" he turned to Commander Appo who was still faithfully at his side.

The Commander had apparently memorized the list. "Jedi Knight Jori Carver, of Naboo."

He was silent, save for the mechanical breathing. "Naboo…" he finally uttered, his voice dangerously soft. He was sure there would be plenty of Jedi supporters there; the entire royal family he supposed.

* * *

He paused in the doorway silently, long enough to watch her, gauge her mood. She didn't look upset, and was in fact smiling. So, he waited no longer, making a big show of carrying her bags into the front room. "Oh, Padmé, how much clothing does one woman need?" he dropped the bags by the table. "Are you hiding Sabé in there as well, and her clothing?"

She stood up, laughing. "Oh of course, Obi-Wan, a woman must always have her clothing about her, as well as her best friends… and an innumerable amount of shoes!"

He gestured to himself. "This is the only pair of clothing that I need." He laughed, adding, "One pair of clothing to keep me from the elements, a bit of food and water, and the Force… good company can make it worthwhile."

Padmé smiled, "As many stories as I'm sure you have yet to tell me, I'm sure we'll never be at a lack of company."

He mocked being offended. "You wouldn't want to hear my boring stories."

She grinned at him, "No, but I do want to hear your interesting ones; we have a lot of catching up to do." She looked into his calm blue eyes, loving how they lit up when he actually starting enjoying himself.

"I am sure I can accommodate you." He grinned.

"I'm sure you can, Master Jedi."

* * *

Sorry this took a little longer coming out; I had wanted to get it right and finally just let it be. Keep telling me what you think; I hope everyone is enjoying this as much as I am! 


	5. Meditations on Oaths

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also, this fanfic is rated MA for any mature content I may or may not include (just in case). I don't recommend reading it if you're not old enough to understand mature themes or sexual content. Also, strong and possibly sexual language. (Just in case, not a promise)

Chapter 5 – Meditations on Oaths

The shuttle landed on Naboo at the planet's sunrise. Darth Vader flexed his glove hands and turned to Commander Appo, who was waiting dutifully behind him. "I intend on making myself very clear on this matter." He looked out through the view glass and surveyed the beauty of Naboo around him. It instantly brought back the memories of his Angel and the times they had shared on the planet. He remembered calling everything "soft" and inwardly grimaced… Soft was something he would never feel again. This was yet another reason to destroy everything that reminded him of her.

"The Queen Jamilla has already made herself very vocal in that she agrees with her Senator Amidala that the Empire is wrong and that the power should be handed back to the people. The Loyalist Jar Jar Binks was a necessary casualty in demonstrating to Naboo the might of the Empire. The Emperor must have complete control over his home world."

The Commander stood silent, awaiting command.

Vader curled his gloved fingers into a tight fist. "Queen Jamilla is to be disposed of, as we cannot trust her to remain loyal to the Emperor. Destroy anyone that gets in your way after it is made known that you serve the Empire. The Jedi Knight I shall take care of myself."

Appo saluted, inclining his head. He donned his helmet and headed towards the rest of the Legion.

Darth Vader paused to look one more time at all of the vibrant colors on the planet, feeling the depth of the hatred swell inside of him once more. He had lost her forever, again not powerful enough. He could still feel the burning of the flames of Mustafar in phantom limbs, reminding him again of the reason why he had lost his Angel, lost his limbs, the ability to feel sensations and to breathe the sweet Naboo air. Obi-Wan Kenobi, his old master, still had to be dealt with. His betrayal would serve as an excellent example to the people of the Empire that they were never to deal with Darth Vader, he would never again know loss unless at his own command.

He stretched out with his mind and with his anger to feel the only sensations he knew left- the Force. He dotted over grieving minds- still upset over their selfish loss of his Padmé, children waking from sleep in their beds, men curling up to their wives for one last touch before they began their day. His chest swelled at their feelings- these were feelings that would never be his own. He continued searching, his anger rising with each successive being.

A glimmer in the Force came from the south of the main city, on the island he had once taken sanctuary with Padmé on. This was the Jedi Knight Jori Carver that he had come to seek out and eliminate. He almost growled; what right did this Jedi have in staying in their sanctuary? But it would be just as well- this was another place that needed to be cleansed of Padmé's memory with blood.

* * *

_A lanky man with wavy hair stood by Darth Vader's side. She recognized him as her son, Luke. She felt pride in the man that her son had become; strong and powerful like his father. "My son, you have done well." They stepped to the side to reveal the dead body of her daughter Leia lying on the ground, her body marred by lightsaber burns. "If she is not with us, she is against us." He gestured to Padmé. "And you, Angel?" his voice twisted around his pet name for her, almost sneering. _

She woke up with a jolt, rising to sit. The fear had made her mouth dry; she wiped stray tears from her eyes. She searched for Obi-Wan.

Very comfortingly, he was sitting by the bedside in another vigil over her sleep. He did not need to question, she immediately offered her interpretation. "Luke killed Leia. She did not want to join them. They were questioning my own loyalty."

He rose and came closer to her side, offering a reassuring presence. "Padmé, she will not fall by Luke's hand. This is definitely not a premonition." He soothed her. "Dreams will go away with time."

Troubled brown eyes met his cool blue ones. "Is there anything I can do to clear my mind, in the meantime?" she nearly begged. She did not want to think of the Dark Lord's apprentice nor of the children she would never know.

He nodded, sitting on the bed beside her. "I can teach you to meditate, Padmé. You do not have to be strong in the Force to learn this, nor a Jedi. Everyone could benefit from it every now and then."

She smiled, "I would be grateful, Obi."

He smiled, holding her gaze for a moment. "Now, relax. I know that sounds simple, but I want you to focus on every muscle of your body, first clench, and then unclench. Feel the way your muscles feel as unclenched and seek that sensation for each part." He began the instruction, she complied immediately. In the process of relaxing, she slumped against his chest, falling into him. He stayed a hitch in his breath, caught off guard. The warmth and softness of her body was welcoming, but he tried to focus on the task at hand. He wrapped his arms about her, steadying her in his arms.

"Now continue relaxing, and focus only on your breathing. Do not even think about the words I am saying, just breathe." He took his own advice, closing his eyes. Instead of meditating, however, he focused on the physical sensations at hand, and the turmoil knotting his gut. Her supple body felt rather comfortable against his own, his arms around her seemed infinitely like the right thing to do, as if it had been something he should have done a long time ago. The knot at his gut reminded him, however, that he was a Jedi Master and had long ago given up such things. But he had not given up physical affection, he reminded himself, just the attachment that usually went along with it.

But, he realized, that attachment had already happened long ago, exactly when he could not put a finger on. He had denied these feelings at first because they were impossible and counterproductive, and then after he noticed the feelings his young Apprentice had garnered for her. He certainly understood why, but again he understood why he was not to fall for the attachment as Anakin had.

He could not grow too attached to Padmé; there was always the ever-present threat of losing her and of growing jealous of others. He steeled himself, reminding himself that he could still love her as long as he understood that it could not be the end-all of his existence as Anakin had sought.

She did not stir as he rested his chin on the top of her head, listening to her breathing, feeling her heartbeat close to his. He rubbed his cheek against her hair slowly, so as not to disturb her, inhaling the soft, flowery scent of her hair. He opened his eyes and met her brown eyes; she was looking at him in awe. "I… feel your feelings." She murmured, unsure of exactly why this was true.

He did not dare move, and murmured to her, "I am sorry, I did not guard my feelings…" he began.

She interrupted him, softly, "I don't want you to… I feel the same way." She said it shyly, almost afraid to speak of it lest it go away. She brought her hand up to touch his face.

He could not help the rush of emotions he felt, and drew her close. He brought his lips closer to her own and found her receptive. His kiss at first was soft, exploring, until she brought her arms around him and her hand rested at his neck. He kissed her with more passion, unleashing some of the feelings he had held pent up inside for so long. He was reluctant to break it off, and for a moment afterwards they were silent. He simply looked into her eyes, feeling the wonder of it all.

She just smiled at him, showing her own acceptance in the matter. But she paused, remembering still that he was a Jedi, governed by the Code. "What will we do?" she wondered aloud, her head instantly spinning that she would get herself in this mess again.

He sobered up at the thought himself. "We are not forbidden to love. We are simply persuaded against it as it can lead on a path we should not take." He did not let himself think of his own failure to impress this on his Apprentice. "It should simply be taken with caution."

She nodded, looking down. "The path to the Dark Side was very easy for Anakin." She spoke of it carefully, examining her own feelings as she spoke. "He had already gone down that road long before I met him as an adult. He was in constant turmoil on capturing control over the tragic events of his life. He did not have your inner strength." She rested her other hand on his chest, near his heart. "But you have control, you will always tread the right path, I have that faith in you."

He inclined his head, resting his cheek on the top of her head once more. "I will do what is necessary for eliminating the new Empire, bringing back justice, eliminating the Sith." He vowed this to her.

It was all she needed to hear. She leaned up and kissed him once more.

* * *

Darth Vader heard the screams around him as he trailed a torch along the lines of the building on the island. He followed the walls out to the veranda by the sea. The Jedi Knight had escaped somehow, alerted to his presence, but yet the old sanctuary must go.

He knew that flame would be most fitting in replace of blood.

The city had no right to exist without her. The emotions within him churned as he looked over the sea, remembering that this was where they had shared their first kiss. He could not stop the flood of memories, the texture of her hair, her voice chastising and then loving to him. Her brown eyes staring up at him after he had first shared his feelings with her.

He quickly replaced the images with the look of fear in her eyes, the betrayal and hurt she felt and had directed towards him. He had failed her, failed again. Just as he had failed his mother. He lashed out with his anger, searching for the Jedi, following him in his mind as he ran towards the center of the city.

Darth Vader followed, making his way slowly down to the docks to go back away from the island. Let him run, it would make the sport more challenging.

* * *

I hope I got this one right! I spent extra time trying to make sure I got it exactly the way I wanted it, this was an important chapter. Let me know if you think I got it wrong- I appreciate everyone's reviews! 


	6. ObiWan's Undoing

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 6- Obi-Wan's Undoing

Thoughts still whirled around in her head, a smile tugged on her lips as she remembered the sweet feel of his lips against them. She struggled to focus on the task at hand; their kisses shared had been hours ago. "I wish we could begin this immediately, and strike while they have just disbanded the droid army." She set her pen on the paper in front of her. Writing things out manually always helped her think.

For once Obi-Wan seemed relaxed, the worry lines around his eyes had eased. They had discussed the matter all there was to be discussed, and they would proceed naturally. It was more important now to discuss their strategy on how they would proceed with the Jedi hunt and for the rise of the Empire. "It is impossible, Padmé, the clones are perfectly loyal. They cannot be turned. We do not have an army of our own." He paused, still musing. "Perhaps we could get clones of our own…" he trailed off, then shook his head. "It is too expensive, too hard to hide, and we don't have the luxury of time that Palpatine had."

She frowned, "But perhaps we do…" she sighed, this was not one of her favorite ideas. "We will need time to train an army, find those loyal to the Republic, and find new Jedi to help maintain peace."

This reminder was a brutal stab, one that still made him want to well up inside with feelings of revenge. He quelled those thoughts- they led nowhere. He needed a clear mind. His eyes trailed along her determined face, to the round curve of her lips. He turned away; he needed a clear mind from _that_, too. "It will take a long time to find new Jedi." He shook his head. "Really it will only take one Jedi to accomplish this, one Jedi that can overthrow Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. But I am not strong enough, and I wonder that I never will be."

Padmé grimaced and propped her chin in her hand, "If you can't, and Yoda can't, who can? Who has Darth Vader spared in his hunt?"

He hated seeing her worry, wanted to wipe the frustration away. "Your children are very strong in the Force, Padmé, they carry much of their father with them." He paused, wondering on the strength he had detected in the infants. "But they will need time, training…"

She crossed her arms, indignant. "I wish my children would not be instruments as such, I had not wanted them to be pawns in a Galactic War. I wanted to keep them from the horrors their father saw as long as I could." Her voice softened, "But I do realize that they may be our only hope, in confronting Lord Vader. I suppose we will have to wait."

"I know you hate waiting, not being able to act, Padmé." He took her hand, squeezed it. "But we're running rather low on options." He smirked, remembering another option he had mused over, but found lacking. "I thought Senators could do everything, and accomplish anything through their debates. Couldn't you just show up in your gorgeous ceremonial robes, give them one of your heart-melting smiles, and throw these ideas at them while they are dumbfounded by your beauty and catch them off guard, make them rise against the Emperor?" he was grinning from ear to ear.

She wanted to laugh, but instead put her hands on her hips. "I know you despise politicians, but you're stuck with me for now."

He leaned closer, still grinning, further amused that she seemed to be playing along, teasing back. "Senator, I do believe I can find a way to enjoy the wait time." He watched as a grin spread across her face and gently kissed the corners of her mouth. "I think I can manage." He whispered, his lips close to her ears.

She shivered, feeling his breath. "I don't know if I want to spend all that time with another Jedi." She closed her eyes, enjoying the closeness.

"But Padmé," he began, kissing just below her ear, "The Force can be so… useful." He watched her shiver as he used the Force to have the air stroke the back of her neck, forcing tingles down her spine. As she calmed, he trailed the kisses down her throat, ever slowly, enjoying every moment of his own undoing.

"Cheater." She whispered, melting under his touch. It was all so very new to her, she could not have even imagined this encounter just a day before- but she welcomed this new touch. The feelings she had encountered in their meditation together had caused her to see Obi-Wan in a new light. She enjoyed seeing the Jedi that had always calculated every move, controlled every emotion, explore these feelings and act on impulse.

He did not think, her scent and her soft skin under his lips was making mental processes nearly impossible. He continued the trail of kisses to her collarbone, savoring the soft taste of her skin. The sense of abandonment to his senses left him reeling inside, but he threw himself head first. With the Empire rising and nothing they could do, he really was stuck waiting. So he may as well enjoy it. She drew his head up, and he looked up at her questioningly.

Wordlessly, she pulled him close. His entire body ached as she settled herself in his lap, to be closer to him. Her lips met his once more with a renewed hunger, her arms twinning about his neck, savoring the closeness.

* * *

The streets of Naboo were awash with white Clone armor. He stood in stark contrast among them, his black cape swirling as they marched in unison towards the palace. A special ops team had already secured the Queen and they were all anxious to see how Lord Vader would deal with the Queen who did not support their Emperor and his hunt of the Jedi.

Darth Vader still sought out the presence of the Jedi Knight, but put it temporarily on hold. The Knight had quickly masked his presence within a crowd of people, trying to hide and escape. But he knew that there was no way that the Jedi could escape, his clones blocked the way to every exit. It would only be a matter of time.

Queen Jamilla stood proud between two of the troopers, her head held high. She wore the ceremonial garb that he had always seen Padmé wearing. It made the Sith Apprentice angry, he would be glad to have her dead. Nothing more needed to remain of his dead wife. "Queen Jamilla, do you know why you are being arrested by the Imperial Army?" he questioned her as he drew near, leaving the clones behind.

Her eyes narrowed, she spat on the ground at his feet. "You're going against everything that the Republic stood for." She glared at him, shaking her head. "I know who you are. I don't understand how you could have spent so much time in Padmé's time and not have learned the value of democracy."

He slapped her face at the mention of Padmé. "You know nothing of the matter. You are in contempt of the government; you are committing treason by speaking ill of the Empire." He turned away from her, gesturing to Commander Appo who had made his way to his side. "Take her to the ship." They began to move the Queen away. The Jedi Knight that Darth Vader had been seeking came from the crowd, moving towards him.

"You will not take her, she has done nothing wrong." Jori Carver called, drawing his lightsaber from his belt. "You will have to confront me."

Darth Vader laughed, "You fool, you cannot confront me." He drew his on lightsaber as the Knight rushed at him.

* * *

She wasn't sure how, but in a flurry of his kisses, her roving hands, they had ended up in the large bed in the back room. She found herself staring into his blue eyes, bewildered and awed by the heated look in them. She was still getting used to the Jedi Master displaying any emotion. She had at first thought he had no control over the situation, but then realized that each tantalizing kiss he gave was given at a precise time, in a location he had chosen to elicit a particular response. She realized he was learning from everything, at all times. It left her so struck that she could not move except in response to his touch.

He was currently focusing on her chin and neck, still eliciting tiny gasps from his delicate touch. He was taking his very precious time, drawing the entire process out well beyond anything she was used to. She briefly reflected on how this was so polarized from her experiences with Anakin, who had always rushed into the passion. But any thoughts of him were driven from her mind as he lightly nibbled at her ear, murmuring, "You're beautiful, have I ever told you that?" he drew his face over hers to watch her reactions, suddenly unsure of himself.

She kissed his nose, touching his cheek above his beard. "You've never needed to say anything, I felt all of that."

He stared in her eyes until she felt he could feel her very soul. She looked back into his, recalling their connection earlier, until she knew she felt it again. She held tight onto the feelings, closing her eyes. She felt his lips on her eyelids, felt him trail kisses to her ear. He finally whispered the words she had felt in her heart, her soul. "I love you, Padmé."

She felt as if she had always known these words to be true, realized she returned the thoughts and feelings on a level just as deep, with her connection with him. She remembered the first time she had seen him, when he had been a young man himself, and she a young woman. He had been so brash. She remembered then the first time she had seen him after all those years, when he came to be her bodyguard. She had first been struck by his patience, his control, the maturity he exhibited. She had laughed at his wit and inwardly swooned at the smiles she occasionally caught. But she had then thought they were imagined, had almost been afraid of a man that did truly seem to hold no emotions. She had then fallen for Anakin's dramatic show of his adoration for her, and fallen into the warm feelings of someone adoring her, as she had always secretly wanted.

But these feelings were much more seated in the root of her soul, she truly admired the man that Obi-Wan had become; it was much more than a swoon at the depth of his blue eyes or the sight of his smile. And now here she was, lying in his arms and feeling the physical and mental affects of his loving her back, the gentle connection they shared in the Force. It was overwhelming and addicting, she did not want to let it go. She had found her Knight, she let him sweep her off to experience this together.

* * *

I'm sorry this one took longer than others to write. I also hope it doesn't seem like it is being rushed… Let me know what you think! Thanks to all who have dedicatedly reviewed! 


	7. Death of a Jedi

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 7

He continued to laugh at the impassioned attempt the Jedi Knight flung at him, watching as Jori activated his lightsaber and nearly flung the green blade in his direction. His own lightsaber activated as quickly, but he took his time in defending against the onslaught. Darth Vader laughed harder when he saw the desperation in the young Jedi's eyes, the fear. "Your fear does not become you," he taunted, "Remember your training? Fear leads to hate." He parried another attack, barely moving his mechanical arm as he recalled Yoda's ancient words. "Hate leads to suffering." He thrust back at the Jedi, remembering suffering of his own. "These lead to the Dark Side, you fool. You cannot fight a Sith with fear."

Jori Carver struggled to maintain composition over his face while avoiding the Sith Lord's blows; Darth Vader had quickly gained control over the battle. Everything he had always head about Anakin Skywalker had been true then, and amplified times ten in his newfound Dark powers. "How could you?" was all that Jori could manage to get out, recalling the stories of the Chosen One bringing balance to the Force.

If he still had a jaw to set, he would have set it now, facing the ever irritating reminder of his past, how he was "failing" everyone in the Order. How he had failed his Master, his brother. Every remnant of the Jedi was another reminder of what their expectations were. "Perhaps I shall bring balance to the Force by exterminating every last one of you." He ground out, applying more force and power to each swing of his mechanical wrist.

"You'll never do it! There will always be one!" The young Jedi's optimism would have been enlightening in a different circumstance. Here, it was just pathetic. Like the rest of the Jedi scum, Darth Vader reflected, just pathetic.

The Sith Apprentice struck out once more, slicing off the lightsaber wrist of his opponent. He stood above him as he clutched the stump of his arm, silent. The Jedi stared up at him, his eyes reflecting the pain of his wound and the betrayal he knew all Jedi remaining felt. "You were the Chosen One!" Jori Carver echoed the words Darth Vader had heard in every fight that he had chosen to let the victims remain alive long enough to speak.

Darth Vader finished the fight, heaving his red lightsaber blade through the man's chest. "You have no clue about what that means." He said softly, to the man's dead body. Another Jedi gone; one less to badger him about their expectations, their wants their needs… _The Jedi are just as selfish as they complain the Sith to be._

Queen Jamilla struggled in the bonds between two Clone troopers. "You're just a murderer, that's all you'll ever be, Anakin Skywalker." She spit out his real name vehemently. "No one will ever forgive you."

He reached out, curling his gloved fingers in, watching her crumple in the hold of his men. The only one that he would ever need forgiveness from was gone. "There is nothing to forgive." He announced, not taking a second glance at her slack body. "Take her to the ship, it is time to leave." Leave Naboo forever.

* * *

Delighted murmurs and moans encouraged Obi-Wan to continue his exploration down the front of her chest, settling his fingers at the top of her gown. "This won't do." He looked up at her, trailing his fingers through her hair, playfully tugging at the strings of her gown with the Force. This surprised her, and she erupted in giggles, pulling him close for a kiss. The surprise in the motion had caused her to break her connection with him, however.

"Obi-Wan, don't… use your hands." She drew his hands to her breast, curling his fingers around his to cup her. She watched as passion lit his own eyes, and she drew into his feelings once more. He was no longer interested in dragging this phase out, passion igniting his need to feel her skin, elicit more of those delightful moans. He scrambled to finish the work of the strings, dexterous hands finding a new use. His fingers nearly trembled as the realization of what was next came to him, he felt no longer a Jedi Master, but a simple man.

He was only human, after all.

More and more soft skin was revealed. At long last, he loosened the last string from its eyelet and bared her breasts to him. He nearly stared in awe, the passion in Obi-Wan the man stirring again within him and losing Obi-Wan the Jedi far behind. He bent to kiss her, and then wrap his tongue around taught nipples.

She arched her back, moaning at the sudden, intense feeling. She clung to their connection in the Force as he picked up his pace, his tongue working his way around nipples and curves. His hands roved further, pushing the gown down and away from her to gain further access. He found her hips and started tracing circles with his fingers in the same patterns he was manipulating with his tongue.

Padmé found she needed physical support as well, and grabbed him, her fingers gripping his shoulder almost painfully. He continued working the gown away from her body, sliding his hand across her supple bottom as he lifted her to finish the job of undressing her. He finally broke contact from her breasts, first eyeing what he had revealed in a hot gaze, then going back to her face. He did not need to speak, she knew what he asked. She pulled him down to kiss him once more.

_I love you, I want you to do this. I need this. _She communicated this through their bond and through the encouragement of her bare hips against his. She felt him harden at the pressure of her body against his. She moved her hands down his back, searching for the bottom of his tunic.

He broke off from their kiss long enough to haul the tunic over his shoulders. She sucked in her breath, admiring his hard chest, his abdomen. Her eyes trailed to the V that led down below his pants, and smiled. He could not help the blush at her amorous glance; Obi-Wan the man had not had a woman admire him in a long time. But he gained confidence; this was Padmé, not just any woman. _The woman he was willing to love, no, did love. _

She traced her fingers across his bare chest, frowning slightly at the light scars across his skin. She touched her lips to each one, gaining a groan at each touch. Her lips edged lower and lower still, towards the area she had eyed before. As she got closer, he softly pushed her back, feeling as if he would explode if she continued her explorations.

His eyes met hers; she could see the passion about to erupt within him. She smiled, wrapping her fingers in his. She took his hand, placed it on her hip. His blue eyes were still locked on hers, and she felt she would drown in them, but happily. Their bond washed over her mind, and she decided to voice her feelings as well. "Obi, I love you." She murmured. It was enough to drive him over the edge, and he kissed her, plunging his tongue into her mouth, awash with passion.

* * *

Their shuttle back to Coruscant was quiet, the clone troopers going about their business as usual. It was this solitude that Darth Vader enjoyed the most. But there were other matters at hand to deal with.

"Read me the list, Commander." He referred to the list of remaining Jedis, growing ever shorter.

The Commander snapped a salute, prompting the holograph pad in front of them on the desk. "Sir, there are three names left on the list. The next name is Bene, on the planet Alderaan. And then there are Keine Ghinori and Rono Heinter on the planet Metalorn."

Darth Vader sat silent for a moment, wracking his brain for information about the planets. He could not recall either, except he vaguely remembered that Alderaan was home to Senator Bail Organa. He would have to check the datafiles later. "And what have you learned in the search for Obi-Wan Kenobi?" this was the more crucial of the list- he would abandon the petty, weaker Jedi in order to encounter his old Master. His loss on Mustafar would not be permitted, he needed to redeem himself. He also did not favor knowing that the Jedi that was most loyal to democracy was still wandering around freely. They needed complete control in order to maintain their Empire.

Appo cocked his head, pausing for a moment before he answered. "We have found no conclusive evidence of that Jedi's whereabouts. We placed tracking beacons on the two shuttles that left Mustafar, but both happened to be decoys and were abandoned on more populated planets." Appo did not like admitting his failure to the Sith Lord.

Vader took a deep breath, toying with disciplining Appo or not. It was not his fault, however, and he decided to let it slide, for now. "And your search of the Outer Rim?" he prompted.

Appo actually smiled at this, "It has been rather fruitful, we have found several Force sensitive candidates, working with some of Darth Sidious's disciples. We also have several hopeful candidates of planets to search in the future. There are several habitable moons and planets on our list, we feel confident that Obi-Wan cannot hide for long. We have placed several spies in several of the planets already."

Darth Vader inclined his head. "Very good. I want to be alerted immediately if you find him."

As usual, let me know what you think! Many thanks to Hearts, who has been helping by supplying me with names for Jedis… except Jori Carver, that is thanks to Star Wars Battlefront. No one's caught on to that, Jori was one of the stupid Rebel pilots from that game that tends to annoy the crap out of you on Bespin. Please review:)


	8. Only Human

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 8- Only Human

His chambers were filled with simply the sound of mechanical breathing and the whirr of machines tending to his every biological need. The solitude always made it easier to break into thought about everything that had transpired. It would have been an excellent place to meditate, but he found greater strength in dwelling on the feelings.

He thought of his old Master again, about how he had betrayed him and left him for dead on Mustafar. All of the taunts, reminding him how he was the Chosen One. It still ate at him, burning inside. Obi-Wan had never understood what a great burden it had been- indeed still was- to know that all of the hope of the Jedi rested on his shoulders. He had been chosen for whatever reason to fulfill some old prophecy in whatever way. Had they asked him what his choice in the matter was? What if he had wanted something for himself? It was no matter.

He also could still not understand how they could expect him to be their Chosen One yet still never become a Jedi Master. They never trusted him in the short-run, yet somehow they trusted him with the Fate of their entire Order.

It was just as well; he did not want to be led along for their purposes. Yet ironically, he felt that's exactly what Palpatine was doing now. He was a puppet on his strings, doing precisely what the Sith Lord desired in order to glean some of his dark knowledge. But it was to no avail now, the one he had wished to save through those powers was now one with the Force. Perhaps he could bring her back? He would never know.

It was rather futile, he would simply follow this power for what it was; he could never reach this level of strength following around hanging onto Obi-Wan's apron strings. But again, he was reminded of that perfect Jedi.

Perfect. Obi-Wan had never shown weakness, had never given in to any of the subtle feelings that he knew Obi-Wan possessed. He had never seen Obi-Wan stare at a woman, never seen him sneer at someone that had insulted him. Obi-Wan was the ever-patient one, in perfect control. The thought made him cringe, and fueled his desire to hunt the Jedi down and prove to him that he was not the all-powerful Jedi he thought he was.

* * *

She took a break from his hot kisses, smiling back up at him. His response to her admission was heartening, but she wanted to make sure this is what he truly wanted. He dotted kisses at the sides of her mouth, not wanting to stop. "Obi, are you sure this is what you want?" she voiced the question, not wanting to delay much longer herself.

"Yes, Padmé." He almost sounded impatient, something she was not used to but was awed by.

She trailed her fingers down his back, watching him shiver with delight, his eyes closing. She closed her own eyes, seeking that connection with him once more. Almost unconsciously, her fingers hooked in the waistband of his pants, tugging downward, as she felt awash in feeling. The intensity of it rose and fell with the intensity of the physical feelings as well, she noticed as he worked his own magic with his hands.

She made a valiant effort at removing his pants before his impatience took over again and he removed them on his own. Her hips pressed against his, urging him on. His kisses showered quicker and more passionately as he felt her soft skin against his own. He pulled her closer, feeling how warm and moist she was against his hardness.

He felt her quiver against the touch of him. He softly grinded against her, smiling and trying ever harder to regain control as he explored, feeling her lose less and less of her own control. She moaned, rubbing herself against him, quickening the pace.

The touch sent him reeling, forcing him to take a deep breath. He dotted more kisses down her chin, underneath her ear. And plunged in, abandoning all pretenses and inhibitions.

She gasped in surprise, then kissed him to reassure him when she felt him withdrawing, worried at her response. Their connection swelled with every movement of his hips, every slight thrust. The passion carried her on ever rising waves, normal pleasure intensified by their Force bond. She found it easy to go over the brink, collapsing into completion, the eclipse of her pleasure, then riding slightly down, never completely letting it end.

She knew he was learning to get back to that control he originally held, learning to control the pace. He kept it ever slow, each thrust calculated and timed to match the rise of her hips yearning for more. He would edge her over to abandon, then drive her back home. In his embrace, she felt as if he was concentrating every effort on her own pleasure.

Yet at the same time, she knew he was ultimately deriving pleasure and worth from her own moans, she could almost feel his smile widening every time he sent her over the edge. She was beginning to know exhaustion as he continued, her body fatiguing after several successive orgasms. Her arms tightened about him, nestling her nose in his neck.

He took this as a sign that it was time for him to lose himself in his own abandonment, the calculated thrusts becoming more frequent. She found herself riding up that wave one last time with him. He found his own release and buried himself inside of her, coming to a rest. Their bond nearly exploded, her entire body tingled as she felt his own culmination. He did not stop long, opening his eyes to look down at her, dancing more kisses across her face. His blue eyes were still dark with passion.

She looked back up at him, tightening her arms about his neck to draw him as close as possible. She avoided words, wanted to simply feel the warmth of him about her, feel the slick feeling of his skin against hers. She wanted to treasure this moment forever.

He kissed her earlobe, murmuring to her finally, "You're amazing."

She smiled, nudging his face to hers. "No, you are." She trailed her fingers up his back, watching him shiver. "You would think you do this with many women, often… like you're a Master at this, too." She teased lightly.

His mood sobered slightly. "No, it has been a long time…" he trailed off, grasping through memories to remember the last few times, many years ago. "Jedi are not supposed to participate in this sort of activity often." He reminded her.

She frowned, "I should never have let you."

Obi-Wan shook his head, kissing the edges of her mouth, urging the frown away. "This was my decision as well. I do not regret it, nor do I feel like I am breaking my Oath I made long ago." He sighed softly, losing himself in her brown eyes. "I realize the reason for the taboo against it, and realize something many forget in their studies." He paused, unfortunately remembering his young Apprentice. "They always forget… we are all only human, and loving is part of that."

Padmé gave him another kiss, attempting to reassure him. "I will always appreciate that." She grinned, "I love you as well."

He smiled at that, rolling over beside her, reluctantly withdrawing from her. He wrapped am arm about her waist, lounging beside her yet not wanting to move away from this close contact. "I hope I never disappoint you." His smile turned to a grin, "Senator."

She swiped at his arm playfully, and giggled as he kissed her to pacify her. "Master Jedi, I order you to do that again, in the name of diplomatic negotiations."

His grin grew wider. "Yes, ma'am." He complied happily.

* * *

The conference room aboard his shuttle was silent as they studied the Sith Lord, waiting for his reaction. Commander Appo had again briefed him.

"Are you certain of this information?" he demanded.

The Commander nodded, bringing up the logs in question on the holoscreen. "Senator Bail Organa arrived on Alderaan, the planet in question, shortly after we lost contact with the ships we had tracked from Mustafar." He paused, bringing up images. "He did not, however, arrive with any Jedi." He brought up more pictures, showing Bail Organa with a bundle in his arms. "At least, none that we could detect."

The Dark Lord stared at the last image, studying the bundle. It was not large enough for Yoda to hide in, yet from the care that Organa gave it, he assumed the bundle still held a precious item in it- perhaps an infant. "Commander, do you know what is in the bundle?"

The Commander shook his head, enlarging the image. It did not clarify their query. "It appears to be a baby, sir, though I cannot be for certain."

Darth Vader dismissed this at first, then pondered on the files he had read about the man. "I do not recall the Senator's wife expecting a baby."

Appo shook his head. "The data files on Senator Organa would not include that information, it would be added upon the child's birth."

Darth Vader inclined his head in affirmation, but tucked the information in the back of his mind. Children of the Senators could always be useful.

* * *

Sorry this was so long in coming! I was not sure how I wanted to do the love scene, and I actually ended up toning it down a tad. Let me know what you think! 


	9. Diplomatic Games

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 9- Diplomatic Games

He watched as her back rose softly in a natural rhythm, her breathing regular. His eyes traced the curves of her back, her shoulder blades, and the small of her back near where the covers hid her bottom. He wished he was learning them with his hands, but let her rest. He didn't dare move, as her arm was draped across his chest.

It made Obi-Wan smile, remembering her finally giving into the exhaustion that plagued them both. His mind strayed, thinking of the delightful look on her face when he… oh yes. He grinned.

Ruminations of their delicious time together brought him back to his original train of thought, the one he had started before studying her posterior. His Oath meant dealing with the fact that one day, he would lose her. For whatever reason, he would not spend the last of his days with Padmé. He was not capable of seeing the future the way his young Padawan had been, but it did not take a genius to realize that Jedi typically outlasted their loved ones and it was going to be very difficult to hide from the Empire together.

He had already started formulating plans on where he should leave her, and when, but they were beginning to break his heart to carry through. He did not want to consciously make the decision to leave her after this, but knew it would be better for her safety if she did not have the Jedi on Darth Vader's most wanted list around.

He knew it well- if his Apprentice found him again, he would not let him escape. However, he also felt that Darth Vader's pride would not allow him to use his Clonetroopers to capture him. It would always simply be between the two of them. Now, more than ever, his duty was to protect Padmé.

Another thought had disturbed him since he had learned of his Apprentice's transformation to his mechanical body. He did not know whether he still held the same mastery of the Force and whether he had yet learned how to completely control his mechanical body. If Lord Vader found them in the next short while, they may still have a chance at survival.

But not if he found them together. Especially like this. It would be better if somehow he did not recognize Padmé for herself, and thought she was Sabé instead. He was not sure how they would pull that one off, as Vader intimately knew Padmé's Force signature better than he knew his own, likely.

She stirred, turning on her side to face him. Her smile lit up her face and he was once more reminded why he was incapable of leaving her just now, and why his Apprentice had tried so hard to save her. The irony in it made his heart ache. "Did you sleep well?" he murmured to her.

Padmé tightened her arm about him in a quick hug. "Yes, and for the first night in quite a while, I did not have a nightmare." Her smile broadened in appreciation. "It was your doing."

He shook his head, laughing. "No, Padmé, you did that on your own. Meditation can never hurt." He hoped she hadn't seen the seriousness in his eyes before he had governed it back to its mask.

"What's wrong?" Too late. She frowned.

He brought a hand up to his beard, stroking it pensively. "Nothing." He would tease her with it, hope she forgets.

She tickled her fingers across his ribs, where her hand still laid. "Tell me the truth." She urged.

Obi-Wan sobered, admitting, "I'm rather like my Apprentice, I've realized." He did not want to tell her of this, but she did have a way of soothing things over.

Padmé sighed, looking away. "I knew this was a bad idea."

He touched her chin, turning it his way again. "I didn't say that." He said softly, caressing her face. "I'm just realizing how easy it is to get attached to you." He smiled down at her. "And not in a bad way…"

She was not reassured. "I don't want the same thing happening to you. You were always the champion of democracy, the only thing truly left to inspire us of the way things used to be. And should be."

"Padmé my views have not changed on the democracy, nor about the Dark Side. I won't turn down that path." He vowed.

She rose from the bed, searching for a robe to cover herself. "I'm just worried." She turned back to him, bending down to kiss him. "It's rather new to me. I realize Ani.. Darth Vader… will always be a part of our past, but it can still be somewhat sensitive at times." Her eyes misted. "And I don't want to lose you, too."

He grabbed her hand, squeezed it. "I'm afraid it will be the other way around."

She squeezed his hand back. "We'll see…" she brightened, trying to change the subject. "We have plenty to do, after all, I was going to write more letters and you promised me you would teach me how to better defend myself."

He grinned, remembering many blaster battles in the past, and her spirit in them. Teaching her Jedi combat forms would be… interesting.

* * *

Their arrival on Alderaan was quiet. As expected, Senator Bail Organa and his wife as well as several other ranking officials came to their platform to greet them formally. Darth Vader walked out of their shuttle beside Commander Appo, and gestured for him to lead the troops out, demonstrating their strength. He let them demonstrate their ceremony and watched everyone's reactions. They all proceeded as should be expected. Senator Organa did not appear to be harboring any grudges against the Empire openly.

His next glance was to Senator Organa's wife, who was holding the bundle he had noticed before on the holoscreen. So this was their child… he steeled himself against a flood of emotions, remembering that his own child would be about the same age, had it lived. He took the surge of emotions and reached out with the Force, searching for any Force sensitives or Jedi. Most immediately, he noticed the presence of the infant. The Force was strong in this one. But his curiosity would have to wait.

After the procession, he waited for the formal salute from the Senator. He introduced himself, and his wife, and finally, "And my daughter, Leia."

Darth Vader nodded, finally voicing his curiosity, "Leia. Is she yours, or did you adopt?" the question sounded hollow coming out mechanically, yet he still felt the need for the formalities. They were not openly hostile, he still needed to be somewhat diplomatic. It came to him that this would have been the best role for his wife, he had never been good with the diplomatic pleasantries. But it would still be useful, learning the background of this child so strong in the Force.

The Senator appeared almost alarmed at the questioning, feigning insult at the question. "She is our daughter, Lord Vader, and that is how we will raise her."

_Very interesting, he's hiding something._ He ignored the indirectness and continued his line of questioning. "She is rather young; your wife has healed well from her childbirth." His thoughts strayed to his own wife, who would have been freshly healed from childbirth as well. He should have been coddling his own son now, or holding a daughter to his shoulder, cooing her to sleep. And now he would never even know the sex of his own child. She had taken that knowledge with her to her fiery end.

He had meant it as a compliment, yet the Senator's wife appeared affronted. This would never do, this is why he had stayed away from politics and from these silly games. What use did a Sith Lord have for these games? He would never play them again; if they did not want to do things his way, they would not do them at all! The Senator interrupted, inquiring politely, "What is the purpose of your visit to Alderaan? How can we be of service?"

He got to the point of it. "There is a Jedi that is taking refuge here." He stopped, gesturing to Appo, who brought out a holodisc of the current laws that he knew his Master was about to allude to. "It is illegal to harbor Jedi, were you aware of this, Senator?"

The Senator nodded. "If there is a Jedi here, we would not allow it. I am not aware of one, you must know more than me about it."

A perfectly acceptable answer. Yet this man had been to Mustafar, if Commander Appo had reported correctly. "And the punishment for harboring Jedi is death." He looked over at the young infant. "Death of your entire family."

The Senator again nodded. "I am aware, Lord Vader." He paused, looking at his wife. "I am not aware of any Jedi. If they are here, they have come of their own accord and not alerted me of their presence. I cannot detect them."

Darth Vader turned away, gesturing again to Commander Appo. They began their search. He tucked the information about Leia into the back of his head, to be looked into after they had found their target, Bene. And he reached out with his feelings, looking for his old Master as well. Perhaps Senator Organa had shuttled Obi-Wan from Mustafar.

* * *

The time had been spent rather productively, for a change. Obi-Wan had spent a good first part of the day demonstrating ways for her to stand while shooting the blaster, how to hold her head, ways to hide and still be able to see what was going on. He was ever patient with her, as she knew he had been with his Apprentice.

And she had gotten time to write her letters, although at first she was not sure who she was writing them to. She kept them bound together, more of a journal than letters. She had finally ended up writing letters to her children whom she knew she would never meet. The thought still weighed heavy in her heart, thinking of the children she had suffered months to bring into the world. Now, she would never see their little faces as they grew, know their first words, or even the sound of their little voices. She would never know their fascination at learning new things, never get to feel them cling to her legs in a hug. Never hear them call her mom, nor run to cling to Anakin as he returned to join them after coming home from the Temple. He would always have a place in her heart, as they would.

She laid down her pen, turning to Obi-Wan who had been serenely meditating the entire time she had been doing her writing. She watched him for a moment, noting how still he could be, how relaxed he appeared. She knew, though, from what little of a bond they still shared, that he was all inner turmoil. She had learned to detect it even when he was trying to hide it from her. She was not sure whether he knew or not, but surely he did- as she could not obtain any connection without his consent. She was no Jedi, or even strong in the ways of the Force as he was.

Padmé watched as his brow knotted, finally expressing emotion. She joined him at his side, rubbing his shoulder. "Come on, let's go out into the village and get something to eat."

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, his clear blue eyes not reflecting the turmoil within. "Are you sure? I do not know how much the villagers know."

She nodded. "We need to find out some way or another." She sighed, "Beside that, I think we could both use the break."

He returned the nod, and they left their home. She let him lead her through the maze of the treetop village, searching for a public gathering. They found one soon enough, and ventured inside to an empty table. Everyone inside turned to them, murmuring amongst themselves, then returned back to what they were previously talking about.

They ordered food, taking the recommendation of the local tavern maid, who had eyed them quite a few times before ordering. She returned to talk, sitting down beside Obi-Wan. "So, who're you two and where are you from?" She prompted, getting straight to business.

_I thought they didn't ask questions?_ Obi-Wan smiled at the woman, gesturing to himself and then Padmé in turn. "I am Ben Kenobi, and this is my wife, Tiané." He paused for a moment, deciding which planet they would be from. "We are from Tatooine." He chose it because he thought she would not know where it was, nor remember it.

Sure enough, "Oh." She moved on, not bothering with Tatooine. "What brings you here?" she gestured to all of those in the room. "Everyone has a story to tell, whether they're hiding from someone, tired of the Clone Wars… mostly hiding."

Padmé chose to answer this one, "We're starting over, and picked somewhere that we hoped would be off the beaten track." She paused, letting this information sink in to the inquisitive tavern maid. "Since the Clone Wars are over, and Palpatine has assumed his role as Supreme Ruler over the Republic, we thought it would be best to stay out of their way." This much was true without giving too much away.

The maid nodded, leaning in to talk softer. "Aye, I would stay away from that one, too." She laughed, then sat back again. "Most here are trying to get away from their past. There are some that adore the Republic and the Jedi, particularly Master Obi-Wan and his 'andsome Apprentice." She erupted into giggles, and Padmé paled. "That one was enough to make me faint away, he was." She eyed Obi-Wan curiously. "Wasn't Kenobi Master Obi-Wan's last name?"

Padmé was glad that the maid was looking at Obi-Wan, for she could not control her face as well as he. She looked down quickly, hearing him answer, "Why yes, it was… I hope we're related in some way, he's an admirable man."

The maid smiled at the answer, "Aye, he's got quite the reputation, he has. They say he was the greatest Jedi that ever was." She sighed a bit at that, "But I'm sure that Darth Vader has found him, he's found nearly all the Jedi, they say." The woman looked wistfully away. "And probably got Anakin Skywalker as well." Padmé wanted to hide, the woman had no idea how close to the truth she actually was. She wanted to hide from all the reminders of him, but tried her hardest to keep her composure.

Obi-Wan found her hand under the table and squeezed it. "Yes, I'm sure he has." His heart nearly broke as he said it, "Anakin Skywalker is dead, I'm sure."

The barmaid again sighed deeply, as if losing Anakin was a personal blow to her, then continued. "I'm sure that Queen of his misses him the most." She jabbed Obi-Wan playfully with an elbow, sharing her gossip. "Everyone who is anyone knows that she was pregnant by him." She chortled, "It was written all over their faces, all of the gossip channels talked about it."

Padmé grabbed the table, her knuckles turning white as she clenched it, searching for support. The maid turned to her, "What's wrong with you, miss?"

Padmé stood up, getting ready to flee. She was not as ready for this as she thought she was. "I am feeling ill." Was all she could get out.

Obi-Wan rushed to her side, his arm going about her to support her. He sent calm, loving feelings to her, trying to calm her. "Excuse us, we'd best be going." He set a few coins on the table. "This is for the food we ordered." He rushed her back to their home.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who has been faithfully reviewing! And a special thanks to Lemon… you're the first to notice about some of the song titles, I actually draw some of my inspiration from the music from the movies, especially Episode III. I hope I can continue to live up to expectations with this story:) 


	10. The Daughter

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 10 – The Daughter

Bail paced back and forth in front of his wife, Breha. She was seated, holding Leia to her as the infant slept. His hurried, quiet whispered carried hopefully only to her ears. "Do you think he knows?" he asked her.

She shook her head, not wishing to rouse the sleeping baby.

He kept pacing as if he wished to wear a path in the floor. "Surely the Jedi and the Sith have some sort of ability which allows them to know their own children… they tend to know everyone else through disguises."

Breha spoke up, rocking so as to not disturb Leia. "He never knew them, Bail." She stroked Leia's head.

He stopped, looking down at Leia himself. She was so beautiful, much like her mother. "But surely he knew their presence from the womb…" he frowned, "I just am so worried, the fate of the entire galaxy depends upon him never realizing that his children lived." He paused, ruminating on it, "Or that Padmé is still alive."

She clutched Leia to her tighter, slightly startling her. She rocked Leia back and forth. "And I don't want to lose her. She is our daughter now."

Bail nodded, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "I agree, she is ours now." He watched the features of the sleeping baby, "Padmé would have been so proud… she must be so upset."

Breha nodded in agreement, "But hopefully she is in good hands."

"Yes, Obi-Wan is a good man. I am sure she is being well cared for, he can help her over her grief." He assured his wife.

In the shadows, unknowing to the couple, a man stole away to his Master.

* * *

Padmé sunk down onto the couch, collapsing in tears. Obi-Wan joined her, taking her into his arms. "Padmé, it will be alright." He soothed her, stroking her back.

She sobbed into his shoulder, "No, it will always haunt me." She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "Do they all see me as Anakin's whore?" she asked softly.

His heart broke at the term, his hand came to her face, "No, not a whore. Just his lover."

She thought of the woman's words again and continued crying. "It is not fair of them to say that. They could never know that we were married. They did not know what it was like having to hide your true self from everyone around you. They don't know what it is like to love someone and not be able to stay with them always." She looked at her hands, "If everyone knew, I guess it wasn't hidden very well."

He pulled her closer, trying to soothe her tears. "Padmé, you did what you had to. It was his decision just as much as yours. You were very brave in remaining in the public eye while you were pregnant. They will always talk, though, but you cannot let them get to you."

She shook her head, "It is not as easy as that. They put me on display as if I was there for their public amusement."

Obi-Wan continued stroking her back, "They did not know they were talking to you, people will always gossip that way when they think that the subject cannot hear."

Padmé pulled back, drying her face. "Do you think that they recognize me, then?"

He brushed her hair away from her face, "No, not yet. Although she may have thought twice about it after you left, since she was already thinking about you and Anakin."

She nodded, trying to calm herself down. "Seems she really thought Anakin was handsome." She tried laughing. It was starting to help.

He did laugh at that, remembering quite a few times he had overheard someone commenting on how much of a looker they thought his young Apprentice had been. "Yes, she was rather jealous of you, Padmé."

Padmé laughed truly at that, "Well, she can have him now." She touched his face, smiling, "I have the one I want."

Obi-Wan held her hand to his face, "Yes, at Anakin's expense." His eyes reflected the sadness, the loss, "If he were not gone, you would be in his arms right now, not mine."

She put her finger to his lips. "I thought we had agreed on ending the what-ifs." She reminded him.

He nodded, "You're right." He sighed, musing on the situation. "It seems that we're all more well-known than I had ever imagined."

Padmé grinned. "Yes, you're the greatest Jedi that ever lived, and she even remembers your last name." Her grin faded. "Someone will put two and two together."

Obi-Wan nodded, "We will have to come up with another place to go. I will have to do some more research." Another sigh. "Which is increasingly difficult to do without rousing suspicion. Especially since I do not have the Jedi archives to go on."

She frowned herself, "It's such a terrible loss." The entire situation was looking bleaker every day, as they realized the extent of Darth Vader's search for Jedi and how widely they were known. It was going to be difficult to hide.

He gave her hand a squeeze, rising from the couch. "We will think of something." He smiled reassuringly, "We always do."

* * *

Darth Vader had taken up residence in one of the large offices in Bail's administration complex. He let his men search while he looked through the records, searching for any traces of transmission between the Senator and his former Master. He had found logs detailing the Senator's whereabouts on the day of the attack on the Jedi Temple, but that was not a secret. He had known Bail had seen the incident.

He continued searching the logs and was scanning through a log detailing the Senator's agenda on the day of his battle on Mustafar, when a cloaked man walked into the office. The man pushed his hood away from his face, revealing himself to the Dark Lord. "Kale. I take this as an indication you have learned something?"

The Sith's spy inclined his head, "They know quite more than they have let on, sir." He paused, waiting for the indication to continue. "I could not hear everything they said, but I did hear that Padmé is alive."

The shock of hearing it sent his head reeling. Padmé was alive? Feelings rushed through him, elation at being able to have her again, then guilt. If she was alive, why had she not come to him? Why was she faking her death? If she was alive, could their child be alive? Shame flooded through him, remembering Mustafar, and the events that had befallen there to make him lose his wife. He felt the searing heat in his phantom limbs again, felt his fingers curling around in a choke hold as he force choked her. He watched all over again as she crumpled and fell to the ground. _So I didn't kill her._

Relief flooded through him, that he had not been the downfall of his wife. Then anger set in again, both with Padmé that she had not come back to him, and to Obi-Wan, who surely was a part in the entire thing. His search for the Jedi would have to be strengthened even still, he had to know. He turned back to Kale Polien, who was waiting his command. "Watch them still. Have you learned anything of the infant?" his thoughts went back to Leia. The girl was the right age, and was strong in the Force. His daughter would be strong in the Force as well, he assumed.

Pride swelled through him at the thought, imagining cradling a small girl to his chest. He imagined her growing up, looking exactly like his Angel. She would be exactly that, as a child- a little Angel. He imagined his daughter older, with a lightsaber in her hand, as she was strong in the Force.

Or perhaps the child had been a boy. He could see this as well, a young man with curly blond hair and emotions just as turbulent as his own. More anger arose in him, as Padmé was hiding his child from him. What right did she have to do that? It was his child as much as her own! No, Leia could not be his daughter- Padmé would have the baby with her. It was not like her to abandon her own child. She was selfishly hoarding away their child, keeping him or her from him.

His thoughts turned back to the reason why. The more he thought about it from Padmé's perspective, the more he could not blame her. He was a monster, to her. He had killed younglings. She had always gone out of her way to help children, even alien children on planets far away. She would never forgive him for that. He knew it now, why she was hiding their child from him. She was afraid of him.

It was hopeless, then. She would never forgive him. But his stubbornness would not allow that to be the final answer. He would seek her out, and earn her forgiveness, win back her love. And with that, finally destroy Obi-Wan and what remained of the Republic and the pathetic Jedi Order. And if she refused to be swayed, he would find their child and return him or her to their rightful place by his side.

He would forge an Empire for them, and be rid of Palpatine's influence. He would do all this for her, for her love. If she would let him.

His spy returned back to the topic at hand. "I have not gathered sufficient intelligence about the infant. They spoke the word 'daughter' many times, but they did not say much else that I could hear."

Darth Vader inclined his head, "Follow them again. After we leave Alderaaan, I have a special assignment for you."

"As you wish, master."

Sorry I'm returning to the short-ness of before. But I wanted to get another chapter out quicker, I've resolved myself to do that. Let me know what you think, as always! I hope this one did not lose quality. :)


	11. His Kind

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Quick A/N- Make sure you have read Chapter 10 as well. I posted it rather quickly after Chapter 9, I noticed the response to it was not quite as numerous as the other chapters have been. If you have already reviewed, thank you! I apologize for taking so long on this one- I have had quite a few things going on right now, particularly final exams. (yes, I'm on a weird schedule)

Chapter 11 - His Kind

They found themselves once again in the tavern, seeking out information and entertainment with the rest of the locals. The barmaid had revealed herself to be a constant source of gossip. They had learned her name was Cazi, and she was again showing off her knowledge of the Galactic Elite, learned from her ever favorite Holonews entertainment section. This time, they were both prepared for anything she might throw at them.

"Aye, that Queen Padmé was a lucky lady," she confided, "She got all the attention of that han'some Anakin." She sighed wistfully, again relating her favoritism for the young Jedi.

Padmé almost snorted, "But what if he was not a very nice person? What if he was arrogant?" she asked the woman, reminding herself again that the woman had no idea who any of them truly were. They were all just pieces of some intergalactic soap opera to Cazi.

Cazi looked at her incredulously, "Tiané, dear, his looks make up for any poor qualities he may or may not have." She nudged Padmé conspiringly. "You know you would jump 'is bones given the chance." Padmé turned bright red and Obi-Wan, despite himself, chuckled. Cazi turned to him, "Begging your pardon, sir, you're not bad looking yourself." She thought on this, "In fact, you look rather familiar, especially with that beard of yours."

Obi-Wan brought his hand up, waving it slightly, and Padmé recognized he was using a slight mind trick on the barmaid. "You don't remember me." He said it almost as a command.

Cazi blinked, echoing, "I don't remember you. You're not familiar at all." She shook her head as if coming out of her stupor. "Have you two met anyone else yet?" she inquired.

The Jedi Master shook his head, glancing around the room. "No one as of yet."

Cazi nodded, "They keep to themselves, they do." She pointed around the room to certain locals. "That man lost his wife in a farming accident. That woman lost her husband to the Clone Wars." She shook her head sadly, "She hates the Jedi, says it is their fault. She thinks that it was their fault that we went to war."

Padmé was the one to start at hearing this, "But why? That's ridiculous, the Jedi abstain from politics." She glanced at Obi-Wan, a grin tugging at the edges of her lips, "They even go so far as to hate politicians." She felt a slight kick her foot.

The barmaid shook her head. "That I don't know, miss. Seems to me that they should be thanking the Jedi, not hating them. But that's a very unpopular opinion as the Empire now dictates that we not harbor Jedi." She continued shaking her head, a sad look on her face, "A sad day when war heroes are outlaws. But that's what happens when they commit treason."

Obi-Wan came to their defense, "But how do you know it was treason? We only have the Emperor's word to go on."

Cazi glanced at him sharply. "Don't let anyone hear you say that. That's treason itself."

Obi-Wan inclined his head, "You're right." He kept that in mind- the barmaid only reminded him it was treason, but she seemed to share his opinion.

* * *

The search for Bene had been sped up, Darth Vader did not wish to spend any more time scouring the Senator's records of his whereabouts. He had already determined that the Senator had left an area in the asteroid belt near Mustafar shortly after the battle between he and Obi-Wan. Very curious, indeed. This information had not been concealed, something he found just as curious. He knew that Bail had probably met with his former Master, but likely he did not know his Master's whereabouts. Obi-Wan would not be stupid enough to let others know his location. He would not endanger himself needlessly- nor would he endanger Padmé, if she was with him. That was the part he had yet to figure out- if his wife was with his Master. 

Commander Appo again came to him, the designated reporter. "We have found the blond Jedi you requested." He handed the Sith Lord a datapad with an image of the Jedi they sought preparing food in the Main Hall in the Palace. "Shall I have the troops gather her?"

Darth Vader inclined his head in assent. "I need to conference with Kale, that would be adequate."

Kale had returned to his side without learning any additional information about the infant. "Yes, Master?" he inquired.

The Dark Lord had another datapad prepared, one he had detailed himself. "I have somewhere I want you to go, a moon I have heard houses those not wanting to be found." He handed the datapad to Kale. "Go to the moon of Endor and let me know what you find."

Kale inclined his head, not questioning where the Sith Lord had come across his information, but he knew the Emperor's spy network was vast. "As you wish, master."

The spy went off to prepare for his journey and Darth Vader continued himself towards the Main Hall. He took deep breaths through the respirator, falling into meditation, letting his body go on auto-pilot. He searched with his feelings, connecting with the Force on a more intimate level. He felt out for the Force signature of his Master, knowing he could only go so far. But he had the same gut feeling that the Force led him with, about this moon. He was positive he would find Obi-Wan there.

He was not sure how he felt about whether Padmé would be there with him or not. Her betrayal twisted like a knife in his gut, she did not know how she could leave him to the anguish of not having a body, the torment he went through every day in learning to use the mechanical body. He could no longer feel any sensation except that of burning, day in and day out. Her soft presence would have soothed him, made it seem like there was a purpose in it all. Instead, she slapped him across the face behind his mask with her nonpresence.

He came alert as his body told him he should be close to the Main Hall where they were detaining the Jedi. This one was young, she had not been confirmed through her Trials as a Jedi Knight for more than a standard year. He remembered her as a Padawan himself, she had not accelerated as fast as he had and had always harbored a sort of resentment towards him, something which surely kept her from advancing within the Jedi ranks. If she could not control her resentment, she surely could not control other more pressing emotions.

But this was something he himself still struggled over, some Masters suspected he had personally only kept his emotions in check long enough for the Trials, and for any other public meeting with the Jedi. It was in private that he lashed out with all the anger and frustration. But now he did not need to hide that at all, ever again. That was the only thing he relished in, with this new state- he did not have to hide anything, except any ambition towards the Emperor's place.

He strode through the doorway forcefully, holding his masked head high, arrogance surrounding him like the dark cape at his shoulders. There was nothing that this child-like Jedi could do to stop him from the ultimate destruction of their order, culminating with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda.

She stood with her own head held high, though in dignity, not arrogance. "I see you are here to exterminate the last of your own kind." She spat out, tempering her words with slight anger. This had been a common trait among the Jedi he had hunted down- they always succumbed to the anger that they taught led towards the Dark Side of the Force.

He laughed at this, his nearly mechanical laughter reverberating throughout the Hall. "You are not my kind. You are weak, pathetic, and hypocritical." He finished the walk to face her, pulling his saber out of its place at his side.

Bene stood still as he went through the motions, saying levelly, "Kill me. But you will never kill all of the Jedi, we will always prevail."

He ignited the lightsaber, watching its red blade glow in the dimly lit Hall. The Clone troopers around him stood silent, awaiting his command on what they should do with the errant Jedi. He gestured for them to free her from their captivity, then sliced off her right hand, her saber hand, with his red blade. "That's a reminder of what it is like to be incapacitated, to not be able to control your destiny, while you await further torture so that we can extract information about the remaining Jedi. Think on it well, it will be the least of the pain you will suffer if you do not tell me everything you know." He paused, deactivating the saber. "You will die shortly after, one of the last of your kind." He waited again, letting this sink in. "And I will find the last of you, that is how I will regain balance to the Force, as the Chosen One, all of the Jedi scum will be gone."

* * *

I'm chosing brevity over poor quality… more to come! And I hope, in a much quicker manner than last time. Let me know what you think, every review is great inspiration :) 


	12. Welcome Surprise

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 12 – Welcome Surprise

They had spent the next several weeks quietly, not sharing their views with the public on many occasions. They were also formulating plans on where their next destination would be- they could not stay long on Endor. Obi-Wan had sent several encrypted files to Bail, but receiving them back was slow and the response sparse. He was doing their legwork but Obi-Wan had the suspicion in his gut that he was being watched, the reason for the short replies and infrequent transmissions.

They had once again found themselves in the pub. Cazi had quit frequenting their table as often, favoring a new man in the corner of the room. He sat shrouded in shadows, cloaked in mystery. She was sure the barmaid was drawn to him because of the questions he begged. Intrigue had always drawn Cazi, thus far.

Padmé sat quietly, listening to the murmur of the crowd around them. She had not felt right all evening, nearly nauseous. Her head had a slight ache to it, just enough to make her notice, not enough to pain.

Obi-Wan seemed oblivious tonight, concentrating himself on the new man in the corner. He was suspicious of everyone, everything, it seemed. She hoped against hope that he was wrong- not everyone was a spy. But unfortunately, the odds were against them.

Cazi came to the table with their food, setting it down in a hurry to get back to her new source of entertainment. She scurried off, and the movement of air sent a rush of scent to Padmé. She inhaled, usually fulfilled and hungered by the scent of the fresh meat and vegetables. However today, she felt as if she were going to be sick to her stomach. Immediately.

She grabbed the table for support, her vision swimming around her in a wave of nausea. Startled, Obi-Wan looked to her, just in time to see her bend over and lose the minimal contents of her stomach onto the freshly wiped floor. He rushed to her side, putting a soothing arm about her, pulling her hair back away from her face. "Are you alright?" he queried.

She shook her head briefly, grimacing at the taste of vomit in her mouth. "No, I'm not sure this is over."

Obi-Wan looked wistfully at the food, and then drew her up with him as he stood. "Come, now, let's get you back home." She nodded weakly, letting him lead the way. They ambled along at a slow pace, stopping a few times to rest, and another for her to finish getting rid of the offending contents of her stomach. He helped her lie down, wiping her face with a damp rag and soothing her hair away from her face. "Sleep." He commanded, and she obliged willingly.

* * *

Darth Vader sat back in his office, waiting for the transmission to begin. It was time for his daily briefing from Kale. He had arrived on the moon at Endor a week or so before, and had been watching the locals avidly, looking for signs of dissention. The transmission fluttered to life, and instead of Kale's face, he projected the images he had caught with a small camera. The quality was lacking, but the features of a man were well distinguishable.

His fingers curled in anger at seeing the bright blue eyes, ever familiar. The dark blond hair and beard, streaked with hints of grey, filled him with rage. It was his former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He rose from the desk in anger.

Kale's voice came at last. "I have found him here on Endor's moon." He said it simply, switching the view to a wider angle. A woman sat across from him, another very familiar sight. He was confident he was looking at his wife, his Angel. He wanted to cling to that image forever, of her gentle smile and her hair tumbling down her shoulders. She was so relaxed, so joyful… Pangs of guilt flooded through him. He did not want to disturb her bliss. But how he wanted to be with her!

He emitted a feral growl, "Padmé."

Kale did not confirm this immediately. "The couple is going by Ben and Tiané Kenobi." He paused, letting this information sink in. "The man is plainly the Jedi you had me search out. However, the woman known as Padmé was known to have several bodyguards that could be her twin sisters, with limited disguise."

He inwardly shook his head. He was certain this was Padmé- not even Sabé had learned to imitate her smile! But there was only one way to be certain. He would know for sure when he arrived himself on the moon at Endor, and find his Master, wife, and child.

* * *

Padmé woke groggily the next day, only to find herself needing to rush to the 'fresher and repeat the process begun before she fell asleep. She stumbled out, dazed, and sunk to the mattress. Obi-Wan came to her side. He was guarding his feelings again, and his mask was thrown up to her. "Padmé, when was your last monthly?" she could not read his emotions behind it, he asked it as if her doctor was asking.

She shook her head, thinking. "About a month and a half ago, after it returned from the twins…" she trailed off, then realization sunk in. "Oh." She echoed it out loud, then turned, wide eyed to him. "Do you think…?" she was not sure whether to ask the question aloud, whether she was happy or not about the thoughts floating through her mind. She recognized that there had been a chance that she would get pregnant again after the twins, but she had not expected it this soon!

He closed his eyes, inhaling a deep breath. When he opened them again, she could see the fear and a worry in them. "I have noticed subtle changes in your Force signature." He stated simply, working through the feelings himself. He took her hand, squeezed it. What if he lost her in child birth, Anakin's prophecy come true, belated?

She squeezed his hand back, then realized that this was a blessing in disguise- she could have a family again! "Obi, we're going to be parents." She murmured, a smile spreading across her face, "You're going to be a father."

He could not help himself at the smile at that, and did not hesitate. He drew Padmé to him, then drew back, as if holding something fragile that he was afraid to break. She giggled, and clasped him closer, kissing him. "You won't break me." She giggled more between her kisses, "In fact, I am sure you were more forceful the other night."

He colored, remembering, the blush creeping to his ears. But, that was the activity that led them to this situation in the first place. He looked at her, and told her, seriously, "I love you, and I will love our child." He felt giddy at that, feelings of pride welling within him. He had never thought he would ever say that- _our child!_

It was definitely not something that Jedi training had prepared him for, he could not contain the feelings swelling inside, nor did he want to. But his thoughts eventually turned to the practicality of the situation. As he had observed, her Force signature had altered, and was no longer only her own, but that of hers and their unborn child. They could more practically hide from Darth Vader. If only he were able to do the same himself!

She kissed him again, "And I love you too, Obi." She grinned, putting his hand to her abdomen. He could feel the Force surging subtly through her, a small life growing. It brought awe to him, interrupting his thoughts of the Dark Lord. _They_ had created this…

His chest swelled, thinking of the possibilities. It could be a boy, strong in the Force, with his mother's will to move worlds. Or a girl, with her mother's looks and his own stubbornness. He grinned at that- between the two of them, their child would definitely be stubborn.

She smiled, watching his reactions. _If only Anakin had reacted this way._ The bittersweet thought erased her frown, and she tried to keep the sigh she felt from interrupting Obi-Wan's happy thoughts. She remembered Anakin's troubled look when she had told him their good news, remembered the fear in his eyes. Then he had lied to her, told her it was the happiest day of his life.

She frowned finally at this, not sure why she remembered it like that. But the feeling grew stronger in her now. She had initially denied it, pushed it away, but it was ever there. Anakin had lied. It did not sit well with her at all. Obi-Wan was incapable of lying, though not of hiding partial truth.

Anakin had betrayed her even then.

Obi-Wan looked to her, questioningly, noticing her frown. "You're so much different than he was." She stated simply, then at last sighed. "I'm sorry to taint this. It is just that it is so fresh."

He sobered, drew her near to him for another embrace. "Don't worry about that, Padmé, I understand." He whispered in her ear, "Nothing could spoil this moment."

And it wouldn't- the thoughts of impending fatherhood swirled around in his head. He would just have to worry about the what-ifs later. He kissed her, reassuring her, everything would be alright.

You can't stop fate.

* * *

Let me know if you absolutely hate it or not… I had mixed feelings whether I should or not. But I figured I would explore it like this… ;) BTW it is shorter to try to get the updates out quicker. 


	13. Parallel Hopes

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 13 – Parallel Hopes

_Padmé haunted his dreams once more. She had often fluttered through them, usually taunting him with what he could not have, or reminding him of his guilt. This time, her face contorted in pain once more, sweat beading down her forehead. It was the same dream as before, reborn. He saw her writhing in childbirth, Obi-Wan at her feet. He knew as he remembered it, that she would die. He knew it within him as well, and recognized it to be the same dream as before, his premonition. _

Darth Vader woke in his chambers, bolting upright in the special container meant for his sleeping. He forgot momentarily where he was, what the situation was, and his face contorted in familiar pain at remembering the dream. As the tired, burned muscles of his face pulled back at him in a different, physical pain, he was reminded instantly that he was not beside his wife in their bedroom in Coruscant. He did not have his elegant Senator beside him, lounging in the silken sheets. Instead, he was stuck in the hell that was his badly burned body.

Which brought him to wonder, why had he had the dream again?

His first instinct was horror at the thought that the premonition had not been fulfilled, and that Padmé was somehow pregnant again and was going to die in childbirth. But he pushed that idea away almost as immediately as it came. It was ridiculous, could not be true. He mulled through the dream, remembering every intricate detail- as he had tortured himself with it night after night during Padmé's pregnancy. It was exactly the same.

He still held the memories tight in his brain, could not let go. He shuddered inwardly at himself- he was never going to let go of the premonition. It had driven him to this madness in the first place, and had caused the destruction that had wrenched Padmé from him. He had remembered it again only because he knew Padmé was still alive. He would never allow himself hope.

Hope was for men that did not kill their wives. Hope was for men that could control their destinies and not lose everyone they had ever cared about.

But, he corrected himself, he had not lost Padmé. Not yet.

_There was still hope._

* * *

She traced lazy patterns across his chest, lounging after a mid afternoon nap. She realized, amused, that pregnancy again brought her to want that nap. She tilted her head up to look at his face, noting how well he hid the conflict within. She knew through their bond that he was troubled, but did not seek to force him to talk about it, yet. Instead, she brought up her own, happier thoughts. "Obi, I'm not hiding this child, I will finally be able to have a family."

He looked down at her, and smiled lightly, "Yes, this child will be of a different age, you will not have to hide it from the Emperor or Lord Vader." He could not help the distaste at saying the final name, the anger that curled around the final syllable. He was finding those feelings harder and harder to control.

Padmé smiled, grabbing his hand, playing with his fingers. "I hope this one is a girl." She stated simply.

He chuckled, "Oh?"

She nodded, focusing all attention on his fingers, "She would be less likely to get caught up in Jedi politics."

He snorted, "No she wouldn't. Women are Jedi, too." He reminded her.

Padmé shook her head, "Not my daughter. My daughters will be diplomats and overthrow the Republic. Someone has to." She grinned at looked up at him, "For we can't trust the men to."

He swatted her hands away and touched her nose, grinning, "My dear Senator, the blame falls in your hands as well." He sobered, "No one could have foreseen the Chancellor's power play." He let himself glance at her face just a while longer, committing the serene lines and her gentle smile to memory, as happy memories never seemed to last.

She seemed to ignore his entire point, and continued, "Naturally, you'd want a boy to carry on your name and your legacy."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, there's no name to carry on." He looked away, "While I will be proud of either a son or a daughter, I tend to agree with your sentiments." His hand strayed down to her abdomen. He allowed himself the tender smile at the thought that life grew there, life filled with the Force. He voiced this aloud, "Our child will be strong in the Force, as you may have guessed. And hopefully we will have a meek mannered daughter that does not wish to explore her Jedi heritage."

Padmé laughed at this, "Meek! My dear Jedi, you've forgotten who is carrying this child. And who its father is." She nearly giggled, "A meek child from the youngest Queen and Senator of Naboo, and the great General Kenobi? Please. She'll be stubborn by genetics, and outspoken."

He shook his head, "Not outspoken, we shall have to teach her to hold her tongue." He grinned, thinking of a miniature Padmé running around, ordering the great Master Kenobi to play with her at once!

She grinned, sitting up. "She will not hold her tongue; she'll be encouraged to speak her mind at all costs."

"We'll see." He conceded. He could for now put off the thoughts that had been haunting his head the entire time she slept. He could not help thinking of Anakin. He had wondered what thoughts had gone through his young Padawan's head, when Padmé had told him the news. He then wondered the torture that Anakin must have gone through after having his premonition about Padmé's death. He had only learned of it through Padmé, Anakin had never explained it to him. Anakin had hidden everything from him- something he wished to this day he had shared.

If he had shared it, though, would he have listened, or simply pushed it aside? Could they have worked through it together? He had frowned inwardly at that thought. He did not have as much confidence that he would have been able to convince his Padawan that death was just as much a part of life as birth was, and to let things happen the way the Force meant them to.

Especially if Padmé was involved. Even then, he had held her in a special place in his heart, though he had been prepared to leave that place unrecognized until now. He was not sure he could have told his Padawan to simply disregard it.

It shook him to his very core, made him wonder at his own beliefs. Would he be able to let go of Padmé? What if she actually followed her fate this time? It chilled him to think of it, he instantly pushed it away. And his thoughts paralleled Anakin's: _I will not let that happen._

* * *

The ship was alive with activity as they prepared for Lord Vader's trip to the moon at Endor. They still held the captured Jedi aboard the ship, for interrogation during the trip. She sat, broken, cuffed to a chair near the center of the room. Her hair was matted with sweat, her cheeks stained from tears.

Bene did not want to cry in front of the Sith Lord, though, and her pride stiffened her posture as he walked up to her. She would not let him get the better of her- anyone but him. "You had such potential." She reminded him, trying to break the interrogation from herself.

He turned his helmeted head to her, allowing as much of a menacing glare as the shield would allow. "I am doing precisely what I have potential to do." He turned the subject back, "What is Obi-Wan up to?" he inquired, gesturing for the interrogation master to bring forth his tools. He would not touch them, but allow the man to do his job.

She did not show her fear at the needles the man brought forth, especially at the ones with neurotoxins already dripping out. "I would imagine he's trying to regain strength to fight you." She watched the interrogation master as he selected a different neurotoxin, squirting out green fluid into the air. It bubbled on contact with the oxygen. "Although you're so weak, he could likely best you at any given time."

She had thought to bode him into temper, but he stood impassively, letting her attempts flow right over him. He knew it to be the exact opposite- he was much stronger than Obi-Wan could ever be. Especially with the tactical advantage. He had the high ground, this time.

Bene continued, her eyes closely following the needle. She babbled uselessly about how Obi-Wan was the strongest Jedi she knew, but he tuned her out, gesturing for the inquisitor to perform his duty. He was tired of the game, would let her die. He had thought he would enjoy watching another Jedi fall, but instead his entire attention was focused on the Jedi Master and Padmé. He saw the image of them together at the table, and remembered the extra footage at the end that the spy had sent. He had no idea that it would elicit the specific reaction that it had, but his blood boiled in his veins again. _He had taken her from him._ In the most intimate ways, he suspected, watching the heated glances between his wife and his former Master, the kisses snuck while they thought no one was watching.

But he would take back what was rightfully his. He could not wait to get to Endor.

I know this one is short, but the next few chapters will be the culmination, and I hope you will enjoy the ending. Almost there :D As usual, please review. Let me know what you think :)


	14. A Dark and Foreboding Presence

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Chapter 14 – A Dark and Foreboding Presence

_Soft rain fell around him; he could nearly smell the scent of the wet trees, wet earth. He was among the trees on Endor, walking along the paths with Padmé, enjoying the nature and the solitude. Her hair was damp, raindrops clinging to her curls before falling to the ground. Neither seemed to care about the rain, they were only aware of each other. She was holding a lightly wrapped bundle in her arms, their daughter. The baby giggled every time her mother reached over to wrap the blanket closer, and shield her from the rain. They stopped, and he offered to take the child for a while, resting the soft cheeks of the baby against his shoulder, feeling the warm weight. He basked in the serenity of it, the simplicity of mother, father, and child. _

_But his reverie was ended abruptly, the menacing frame of Darth Vader coming into view, his breath ominously loud. "At last, we meet again." He greeted the Jedi Master. _

Obi-Wan jerked up to a sitting position, a cold sweat breaking out across his forehead, dampening the small of his back and his shoulders. He carefully moved Padmé's draped arm away from his waist and rose out of the bed, throwing on a robe. Darth Vader's breathing still echoed in his ears, nearly as if he was in the room with them.

But he wasn't, Obi-Wan assured himself as he paced the length of the room. Vader was far away, though never quite far enough away. He would always be searching, ever reaching out for him. The thought of hiding forever had made him shudder in disgust at first, until he quelled his pride.

He could not, however, hide his fear. He was suspicious that Darth Vader would find them here, at their most vulnerable. He found himself increasingly secure, instead of looking for the way out. But he felt the renewed urgency in leaving this place and finding refuge somewhere else. Bail Organa had sent them brief messages, but he was now positive that they could return to one of the planets that Darth Vader had already been to, already purged all of the Jedi.

Obi-Wan's thoughts trailed again to Anakin, and the man who had died while he was away pursuing General Grievous. He had found a growing awareness of what the young Jedi must have felt, faced with the knowledge that the one he loved most would die. He had dwelled on that for quite some time, trying to learn whether he was himself was still capable of accepting death as a part of life.

But either way, he still felt that he would not turn to the ways of the Sith to seek comfort. The Sith destroyed life, not created it. He still did not understand what Anakin had thought he would find in Darth Sidious's tutelage. What power did he offer him? He was positive whatever power the Sith lord claimed to hold, he was only boasting of what could be, using Anakin's weaknesses to exploit him, turn him to his side and his servitude.

Padmé had stirred, sensing the lack of warmth. He went back to the bed to join her, wrapping his arms about her, tucking her head under his chin. He felt the comfortable weight of her body against his, felt his body calm down and start relaxing under the influence of her own steady breathing. He found himself falling into her rhythm, sleep finally tempting him once more.

But either way, she as here now, and it furthered his conviction to take action immediately, to leave this planet. They would leave tomorrow.

* * *

They had long since cleaned up the mess the dying Jedi had made, but the deck still smelled of antiseptic, neurotoxin, and boiling flesh. It made him at once thankful that he could no longer smell. The Dark Lord paced up and down the length of the ship impatiently, as the Commander informed him that they had reached Endor's system and would be entering orbit around the planet within the next few minutes.

His entire body almost itched in anticipation of acting, of finally reaching this goal. He had not slept restfully since finding that Padmé was alive. It almost consumed the point of finding Obi-Wan and besting him. But, he reminded himself, if Obi-Wan had been bedding Padmé, as he suspected, then all the better reason to kill him. He could not close his eyes against the image of his Angel writhing in the arms of his former Master, her body responding to what he expected would be his expert touch, as Obi-Wan excelled in everything he did, or he would not do it.

His blood boiled at the thought of Obi-Wan's manipulation, as Padmé would never willingly betray him. She was likely convinced that he was dead, and he had preyed on her sadness, hoping to take over where Anakin had left off. She was the one thing that was good and pure; she was not capable of making a decision that would lead her away from him.

He wished she had understood before that he had done everything thus far to protect her, to save her. She had shuddered in horror at the thought of him killing younglings, but he reminded himself of the necessity of ridding the galaxy of the Jedi, earning the merit of his new Master to learn the secret that would save her life.

It dawned on him- perhaps the method had worked, perhaps Darth Sidious had saved her life despite what he had told Anakin. But what motive would he have in hiding her from him? He thought on it carefully, realized that perhaps this was just another scheme, one to control him. He knew that the premonition would come true and must be halted; only someone with great power could do that. So, his new Master must be involved.

And if that were the case, it was definitely a power move, a control issue. It made the rage boil in his veins all the same- he would not be controlled like a puppet on strings, not with Padmé alive and giving him purpose! He felt renewed ambition, a new need to overthrow Palpatine and claim it for his own Empire, to forge in his own image.

The Commander interrupted his thoughts, informing them that they were now in orbit around Endor. "Shall I prepare your away team?"

He inclined his head, assenting. He had informed his team of select Clone troopers that they were to let him deal with the Jedi Master and his errant wife himself, and not to intervene. He wanted the personal satisfaction of dealing with them himself.

And now it was time.

* * *

They sat together on the couch, preparing to leave Endor. They did not need to pay off the rent as they paid in advance, and had no one to say goodbye to. He only wanted to wait long enough to let Padmé's morning sickness die down. She fortunately did not have the sickness long, and they would be able to travel comfortably after. He enclosed her in the circle of his arm, stroking her hair, trying his best to soothe the nausea.

"If only Sabé were here." She mused aloud.

He grinned, wondering where this was leading. "Oh, but I thought you packed her with us?" he teased lightly. He had hauled her bags again- she had seemed to accumulate more in their short visit.

She shook her head lightly, avoiding giggling this time. "No, she knew the best way to soothe morning sickness. And she was excellent with anything else that pregnancy threw at me." She smiled wistfully, "But she was only around for a short while, then went back to Naboo."

He went back to stroking her hair, letting the soft strands thread through his fingers. "That's where we're going." He informed her.

She turned around to face him, her grin lighting up her face. "Really?"

Obi-Wan nodded, smiling. "We're going to Naboo so that we can hide in plain sight, and you can be at home."

Her grin widened at the thought of being at home, of raising their child in a more familiar place. Her thoughts went back to the nursery she had planned with her pregnancy with the twins, decided that she would definitely move those plans into action. She could almost smell the scent of the flowers, feel the warmth of the sunlight on her bare arms. Happiness overwhelmed her for the first time in a long time- as long as she could remember. She clung onto it, knowing how temporary and transient it seemed to be these days.

He leaned in to give her a kiss, share in the happiness, when they heard the door abruptly slam open. They both jerked to look who was invading their privacy, and saw the dark, boding figure of Darth Vader in the doorway.

* * *

Yes, I know it is an awful cliffhanger. But, you have something to look forward to! Let me know what you think, I'm also curious to see what everyone's impressions are thus far, see what directions I have led you off in. What do you think is going to happen? This is important because in the future, I know which of the techniques I tried worked.

Also, I would like to plug a new writer, one of my faithful reviewers: Darth Lemon! She has written a one-shot. It's rather good and I'm sure she will come up with more in the future! And a special thanks to Hearts for being the 100th reviewer. I cannot believe that this little story, started out as a whim, now has over 100 reviews and over 6,500 hits! It would not be possible without you guys being so patient with me. And I hope I can continue to please, just let me know what you think : )


	15. The Death of Anakin Skywalker

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

Quick author's note: I decided to put this one up earlier than I was going to because I didn't want to leave anyone hanging for very long (I'm in a generous mood). If you haven't reviewed chapter 14 yet, PLEASE do so… the reviews are what keeps me going!

Chapter 15 - The Death of Anakin Skywalker

They stared at his dark figure, nearly in disbelief. Obi-Wan rose to his feet, putting Padmé behind him, in a belated attempt to shield her from his vision, as if the Sith seeing her would mean a death sentence. And he supposed it potentially could. Thoughts fluttered through his mind, assessing the situation, his hand itching to draw his lightsaber. He knew there was no way to negotiate this, but he did not want to provoke additional anger from the Dark Lord.

He himself could not move at first. He was instantly filled with a veritable volcano of emotions upon seeing Padmé. He had noticed how happy she looked, how serene her posture was, how she rested the weight of her body on the older Jedi. He knew with envy, jealousy, and rage that Obi-Wan had been lifting her chin much in the manner one would solicit a kiss from their lover. And now, possessiveness marked Obi-Wan's stance.

So, it was true! His wife really was seeking refuge in the arms of another man, his former best friend at that! The knife of betrayal twisted again in his gut, fueling him with a blinding rage. But, he carefully kept check on it, realized that he had to control these feelings, use them carefully, calculatedly. He used the deliberation to scan over Padmé once more, and notice that he was not quite as sure of his reading of the situation.

The Force did not echo through Padmé in the way that he remembered. He knew the way it had very distinctly; it had only varied during the pregnancy with their child. And this woman was not his Padmé, unless she was pregnant again. He did not allow himself the possibility, hoped against hope that the betrayal did not sink that deep. Padmé may have been capable of seeking another's arms, but she would not sleep with him.

She could at least honor his memory, if she did think him dead, not jump into bed with his Master, the one she knew he saw as his brother and nearly his father. Obi-Wan had been the only other person he had allowed himself to be close with, and she knew this just as intimately as he. And Obi-Wan knew it… but he now felt the Jedi Master was just waiting for the chance to rid himself of his Apprentice, sever the bonds, and claim a new position in Padmé's heart.

It led him to confusion, who was this woman, then? If not Padmé, it would definitely have to be one of the handmaidens. He racked his brain, trying to remember the interactions that Obi-Wan had kept with the handmaidens. He thought through his feelings, trying to determine if Obi-Wan was capable of hiding an affair for very long. He searched, and found he had no idea, all of his opinions of his former Master had been shaken.

He had wanted to see Obi-Wan as an exception to the corruption of the Jedi, wanted to think that there was a possibility that he would join him, simply because of their bond. But on Mustafar, he found this was not indeed the case. Until now, he had pushed away the things that Obi-Wan had said to him, remembering a few in particular. That he had become _the very thing he fought against_, and that he was supposed to _destroy_ the Sith, not _join_ them!

With Padmé alive, he was not quite as firm in his decision, his loyalties. He was almost ready to reach out to Obi-Wan again, seek his assistance in overthrowing Darth Sidious. He was especially relieved in not finding firm evidence of Padmé in his former Master's arms. The betrayal that had gripped his gut was easing away, just a nag now.

But what would Obi-Wan think, what would he say? He broached the silence, initiating the first move. "Padmé?" he questioned, barely capable of thinking, much less saying, anything else. He _had_ to know of her whereabouts.

The woman behind Obi-Wan moved beside him, in plain view. He distinctly recognized the Senator face she would don, her mask against emotions. But, this was another common trait among the handmaidens. Any handmaiden would know how to do that. "Padmé is dead." She asserted. He noticed Obi-Wan stayed abnormally silent. Was he hiding something, keeping himself from lying?

"Who are you, then?" he questioned, his heart leaping with hope. If this was not Padmé, he still had a chance of regaining her heart, if it had not been claimed by Obi-Wan.

"Sabé." She answered simply, standing as still as she could, apparently unaware of his intentions.

He, too, was unaware of his own intentions. He no longer had a plan, was quickly reformulating one, watching where the situation was heading. He noticed, from the look of concentration on Obi-Wan's face, that he was doing the same. He yearned to reach out through their bond they had acquired through their years training together and see what his Master was thinking, seek confirmation that he could still try to make peace, have Obi-Wan help him overthrow Sidious. He felt the past month's consternation and rage over his Master start falling away.

Obi-Wan spoke up, ever the negotiator. "Are you here to pick up where you left off?" he asked the question carefully, knowing as he said it that it was a double-edged sword, the answer would be difficult either way. Obi-Wan could sense the hesitation in Vader, knew from his lack of action thus far that he was skirting with not carrying out his previous dark plans.

Everything that was left of Anakin inside him bubbled to the surface, seeing an opportunity to redeem himself to his Master, to seek his friend's aid. If he were no longer desiring the aid of the Dark Lord, he would need his assistance in overthrowing him. Just in case. The arrogance that had swayed his mind for so long was kept at bay, the more unassured Anakin coming to the forefront.

He had glimpsed new power, learned new abilities, yet still felt drawn to the old attachments, still felt Obi-Wan to be the better Master. Lord Sidious to date had taught him nothing. And Obi-Wan never sought to intentionally deceive him, nor could he with the lack of the Jedi Council. It was tearing him apart, the battle between the loyalties. "I do not know, yet." He answered truthfully, feeling truth break down further walls. He felt Anakin taking further control at every step.

Obi-Wan nodded carefully, reminding him, "I will not join the Emperor. Nor will I assist you in destroying our Order. I fully intend on rebuilding the Order and the Republic, returning the galaxy to democracy." Obi-Wan's mind raced with possibilities, not sure now what was unfolding before his eyes. He gently reached out with his feelings, carefully tucking knowledge away in the back of his mind. He invited Anakin in, allowing him to see the hope he felt that perhaps things could be different.

The men found their old training bond anew, both hesitantly seeking the other. As Obi-Wan closed his eyes, he saw the very welcome image of his friend and Apprentice as before, not the foreboding Darth Vader in human or machine form. _What has happened?_ He beseeched Anakin.

The reply was hesitant, _I know Padmé is alive._

Obi-Wan could not help the surprise at hearing this, almost wanted to ask how he knew this. He threw up another wall, trying to shield the knowledge of Padmé, of their child. Anakin sensed this and angered. _What are you hiding from me?_ Anakin inquired, his brow knitting and Obi-Wan could see the physical changes the Dark Side inflicted upon him returning.

Instead of answering, Obi-Wan changed the subject, throwing back at him, _Why are you killing our Kind?_ He realized instantly that it had been a mistake. Anakin's eyes yellowed, flecked with red, colors of the flames at Mustafar. He was again Darth Vader, again the man that had slaughtered younglings and was exterminating the last of their Order.

He shouted at him, almost piteously, _You would never understand! You never have understood! _He did not yet draw his lightsaber, yet rested his hand on it, even in the Force image.

Obi-Wan felt a sinking feeling in his gut, knew the failures his Apprentice spoke of. He recognized this now as a cry of help, a cry for understanding, to be recognized and understood for what he was instead of for what everyone else had wanted him to be. But he stood immobilized, incapable of acting, not knowing what to say to right the wrongs Anakin had felt. He was learning piece by piece the reasons his Apprentice had turned his back on them all, even had felt the despair and lack of control when faced with the premonition of Padmé's death.

But revealing this would not help. It would never mend their bond, it would simply draw him further away. He realized the only way to gain Anakin back was to lose Padmé. And even that was a high gamble- there was no guarantee that Anakin's lust for power and his impulsive, tempestuous ways would not be back. And if that happened, he would be ultimately alone, on his own to battle the Dark Side. He felt destined to do that anyway, but wanted to prevent it in any way he could. And he was sworn to protect Padmé.

He remained silent, and so Anakin continued his cries, the anguish apparent in his voice. _You took her from me!_ He spoke again of Padmé, and Obi-Wan did not know whether he knew of their bond or not, but his knowledge of Padmé being alive and that she was not by his side was apparently enough for him.

Obi-Wan remained firm, quiet, not wanting to risk making the delicate situation worse, not wanting to bode him into doing anything he may not have done otherwise. But his silence was just as bad to his Apprentice, who had been seeking any negation of this, just a simple "No" would have helped. Anakin was lost to him forever.

He drew his lightsaber and ended their connection. The rematch had begun.

* * *

And for Gizzi1213- your review meant a lot to me, you hit the nail on the head! That's what I was going for… good. And for everyone that wanted more, I'm sorry there was another cliffhanger, but unfortunately it just ended up that way. And Darth Lemon, I figured it would be better for you to log on and see two chapters instead of just one: ) 


	16. Surrender

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

A/N- I'm dreadful at writing duels, so bear with me! I'm also learning, so hopefully duels in the future will be better written! Think of it as a duel from the original trilogy, with the slow moving choreography! ; )

Chapter 16 – Surrender

Padmé stood in horror watching the two men, unsure of what had just passed. She then watched as they both drew their saber blades, the red and blue blades whirring as they hit the air. They moved so quickly she could barely follow what was happening. Obi-Wan advanced towards Darth Vader, creating distance between himself and Padmé. He gestured to the door, "Out. There is no sense in involving her, she has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me."

Darth Vader allowed him to pass, waiting until he had cleared the door to bring his lightsaber blade against the Jedi. He was still unsure precisely whether the woman in the room had been Padmé or not, but he was not about to take his chances. _Not this time_. They kept their distance from the Clone troopers, who had been maintaining order outside their door. Everyone had wanted to see what the Dark Lord of the Sith was up to.

Their blades met several successive times and Obi-Wan realized with hope that while Vader had not lost his previous strength, he had also not magnified it and was instead partially hampered by the use of the suit. He could only imagine the capabilities Anakin would have had if he had continued training and did not have mechanical parts replacing flesh and blood.

Their battle did not keep Darth Vader from continuing his line of questioning. "So you _did_ take Padmé away from me." He accused, swinging down his red blade.

Obi-Wan parried, keeping up with the Dark Lord. "She makes her own decisions. You drove her away, yourself." He reminded him. It reminded him very distinctly of their first confrontation, except he could not see the sweat pouring down his young Apprentice's face, could not see the look of hatred and determination in his dark eyes.

"She loves me! She would never leave me!" he was beginning to sound delusional to Obi-Wan, who knew the truth of the entire matter. Obi-Wan held his tongue. "Except for you." Darth Vader punctuated each sentence with successive hits to his former Master. "You were always so perfect, were always the best at everything." Obi-Wan knew if he could see his face, he would see a sneer. "She would run willingly to you, you could convince anyone to do anything…"

Obi-Wan shook his head warily, dodging everything that his former Apprentice could throw at him. He knew there was no going back, the glimmers of hope that he had seen in Darth Vader, everything that used to be Anakin, were long gone.

The Sith Lord continued, raging on, voicing his torments out loud, fueling his attack into a frenzied rage. "I suppose now you know what it's like feeling her writhe in your arms, her naked skin pressing against yours."

Obi-Wan kept his concentration on the attack, tried his best to ignore the Sith Lord's words and to not let them bother him. He ignored the further taunts, the vulgar insults. "And does she cry out your name, or mine?"

This sparked a little anger in Obi-Wan, something he had a hard time controlling. It was a new feeling, almost addicting. It did add power, something he had been skeptical of. Darth Vader sensed this and laughed, appreciating the irony in his former Master finally giving into the feelings that had plagued him for so long. "Does the hate make you feel stronger?"

Obi-Wan realized with horror that he was correct, and tried suppressing the feelings, pushing down the passion and the anger, filling himself with only the Force. He tried his best to block out the Sith Lord's taunts.

But Darth Vader had already seen that he was capable of getting to his Master and kept along these lines, releasing all of the thoughts that had flooded his brain, all the pain and betrayal at the thoughts that went with them. "She probably says my name. I _had_ been with her for _several_ years, now."

Obi-Wan could not suppress the burst of anger at this, at both the jealousy at thinking of Padmé crying out Anakin's name in passion, and the slap in the face that he had not known about their relationship for not just months, but _years_. He had had so many opportunities to prevent this! His anger rose perceptively. "She doesn't want you."

The Sith Lord both saw this as an opportunity and a low blow. He saw further opportunities to fuel Obi-Wan's anger, remove his composure, and then either strike for the kill, or further turn him to the Dark Side. On the other hand, he knew Obi-Wan was so used to following his Oaths as a Jedi that he likely would not even lie when faced with an insult. _So they are lovers?_ He quickly leapt to the conclusion, and allowed it to fuel his own anger, felt the heat flowing even through mechanical limbs. "You won't be any good to her when you're dead." He commented passively. He increased the intensity of his attack. "Although I imagine you're no good to her now. Likely she wishes I still had my physical body."

The Jedi Master could feel the heat of anger flowing through his veins now, and his frightened mind moved to squelch it where it began. He tried filling himself with the Force once more, grasping desperately onto it mentally, and realized the anger was quickly filling the void in its place. Darth Vader continued his onslaught with words, finding it much more effective a strategy. "But then again, she's no good to me either. I don't want her with your child growing inside her." He had made the leap after deciding that Obi-Wan and Padmé were indeed together.

He knew without a doubt that it had been Padmé in the room. It was profound enough that Obi-Wan was capable of breaking his own Oaths and forming attachments with the Senator in the first place, but he would not allow an indiscretion with one of her handmaidens as well. He would also have no need for it, with Padmé's love and passion, assuming she acted the same way with Obi-Wan as she had with Anakin.

Vader found himself surprisingly neutral in finding acceptance of these facts, the betrayal had dampened within him. He knew he should be feeling incredible hatred towards the Jedi Master and his wife, the object of his obsession, but found instead that he preferred to think of her dead. He preferred that the woman in the room be Sabé, and that Obi-Wan was simply getting angry with him because of the negative things he had said about Obi-Wan's dead friend. Or perhaps he was simply angry because he was hiding Padmé, as her death had already been confirmed as a misnomer.

It strangely enough confirmed why he did not recognize Padmé's Force signature. If she had another child growing within her, she would be unreachable to him. She had already moved onto another phase of her life. He realized that she did not see him as still being alive, saw the man she had known as her husband as dead. It almost saddened him to think that she would move on so quickly after his death, but remembered that he had replaced Anakin with a horrific monster, something she would quickly recoil from.

He sighed inwardly, finishing putting the pieces together in his head. He would simply do away with Obi-Wan, or if he escaped, let him lead Vader to other Jedi or tempt him further with the Dark Side. It would likely not be hard, with the threat of the premonition of Padmé's death still hanging over Obi-Wan's head.

That satisfied him, he could let her go and think of her as dead, for she still served the purpose of leading him to their child, and then bearing another Jedi. Although he had gotten rid of their kind, he could still use the talents his child and Obi-Wan's would surely be capable of. And then when all was said and done, Padmé would likely end up dead anyway. He wouldn't be lying to himself.

He watched as Obi-Wan got more fiercely determined and his fluid movements become choppier, yet more powerful. He saw his former Master struggling with understanding how to use this new power, how to anticipate the flow of it and manipulate it to his own will. He could see in Obi-Wan's eyes how he was reacting to the comment about Padmé's child.

Passively, Darth Vader wondered what thoughts had gone through Obi-Wan's head upon hearing her news, whether he was frightened or joyous at the occasion, whether he had welcomed the idea or realized that he had messed up. He imagined there was fear there, fear of the unknown and fear that he had further, more permanent ties binding him forever to Padmé. There was no chance of not forming an attachment, now, something that his Master had preached about constantly. And he imagined the paranoia he knew the Jedi Master felt about Padmé finally meeting her Fate that Anakin had described in his premonition.

He did not wait for Obi-Wan to respond to the comment, and simply threw the comment at him, "She'll die bearing your daughter, at any rate." He thrust the lightsaber at Obi-Wan more forcefully, aiming straight at the Jedi Master's throat.

Obi-Wan saw it coming and jumped to the ledge of the hallway outside, avoiding the blow. He saw another blow coming and leapt to the foliage below him, dropping out of sight.

Darth Vader did not pursue him, and instead headed back towards Padmé. Obi-Wan had been alive in the premonition. Fate would obviously not be deterred, so he would let Obi-Wan be. For now.

* * *

For those of you that did not understand the title of the last chapter: I sometimes imagine that Darth Vader and Anakin are two beings in the same body, constantly fighting for domination. I felt like Anakin had finally died inside in that chapter, and Darth Vader had regained control, thus Anakin's death.

Special thanks to Gizzi1213 who beta'd this chapter… I appreciated the help with the grammar and your suggestions were valuable. I'm keeping them in mind for subsequent chapters as well. : )

Stay tuned, one more chapter to go! Let me know what you think, as always!


	17. The Japor Snippet

Disclaimer: Star Wars and all associated characters, plotlines, and worlds (good and bad) are property and copyright © of George Lucas (aka The Richest Man in Hollywood). This is purely for fan entertainment only.

Also a warning… this fanfic is rated MA for adult themes. I have also officially crossed over into "Obidala land"… in other words, if you're offended or otherwise do not like the pairing between Obi-Wan Kenobi and Padmé Amidala, then please don't read further to spare yourself the irritation. Otherwise, enjoy!

This Chapter is dedicated to the couple people that have been dedicatedly reading as quickly as I can put it out and then reviewing the whole way- the handful of you know who you are. I have enjoyed this story immensely and could not have done it without this support and encouragement!

Chapter 17 – The Japor Snippet

Padmé's heart raced as she made a quick attempt to digest everything that had just gone on, and try her best to kick her survival instincts into high gear. She had little to go on- much of what had befallen between the former Master and Apprentice had been mental, through their old Force connection acquired during training. She had not learned anything from their verbal exchange, but had not been surprised to see the fight come to blows.

She had understood the tension that had gone on between the two men after their duel on Mustafar. At least, she had understood it from Obi-Wan, who normally was capable of hiding the tension, and the disappointment, both in the outcome and himself. She had hoped against hope that Anakin had come back to them when Darth Vader did not try to annihilate them on contact, but instead sought a diplomatic approach.

She wished she have glimpsed in their bond for just a moment, to at least feel the emotions that must have been going through them. Her heart pounded as she realized that no matter what the outcome would be, she would have to save herself and her child. No matter what she felt for Obi-Wan and no matter how worried she was about him, she knew he would want the best for their child.

She chided herself- it was as if she already felt that Obi-Wan would lose. There was no indication that he would- the Jedi Master had beaten his Apprentice once before. But something felt different this time, and she did not have the benefit of the Force bond with Obi-Wan to let her know what was going on. She knew he was trying his best to hide her, so he cut off all emotional ties with her.

Padmé fingered the japor snippet, her last ties to Anakin. She had carried the necklace even here to Endor, even after she had vowed to herself that she would start over and begin a new life. Now that he was here, she could finally face what he had become. She found herself not sure whether she found Anakin in a dark suit, or Darth Vader. She had watched as Vader had hesitated, waited to fight Obi-Wan. She was not sure what to do now, but she did know she could not wait to find out.

She picked up what bags they had not previously loaded into their ship and hefted them to her shoulders, heading out. She would need to get a head start to get away. She was stopped at the open doorway, as Darth Vader appeared. He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her in her tracks. "Where's Obi-Wan?" she demanded, her heart stopping when the Jedi Master did not appear around the corner.

Darth Vader felt surprise at not feeling anger well up at her inquiry. He commented impartially, wondering at her response, "He is dead."

She spat at his feet, her own anger sparking. "Liar. But I should expect that." She struggled futilely against his hold, knowing she could not escape his grasp.

He let her insults glide over him, as if he was channeling the Force once more, not embracing anger. He had every intention of letting her go, letting her lead him to their children. Darth Vader only wanted to impress a little fear to her, as partial revenge for everything he had been through. "He'll never see your child." He knew he was lying through his teeth, but she did not have to know that.

She stared in horror at him, wondering why he was so still and calm if he did indeed know the truth. She felt a cold chill run up her spine, knew that the worst was yet to come. Her knees seemed to liquidize, she was not sure how much longer they would keep her standing upright. But yet, she must fight for this child. "He will." She insisted, tugging once more for her arm.

He released it, stepping back from her. She found her will to move and ran, dropping the japor snippet in her rush to leave, letting go of the last piece that tied her to Anakin Skywalker. Her thoughts ran through the awful scenarios, wondering at Obi-Wan's fate. She did not take the time to wonder why the Clone troopers were all letting her pass.

She paused, not sure where to go. She had assumed to go to their ship, to resume the plans that they had already conceived of, to go to Naboo. But now that she did not have Obi-Wan at her side, she was unsure. Darth Vader would surely find her if she went directly there. She did not know how to make a decoy, how to find and remove the tracking devices that would surely be placed on their vessel. Her panic was eased, however, as she felt a hurried but reassuring presence urge her, _Go to the ship. Hurry._

She took off in renewed haste, knowing at once that the presence was Obi-Wan, and that he was alive. Padmé smiled at that, knowing that everything would be alright. She found her way to the ship and was closing the doors behind her as she felt his presence behind her. He wrapped his arms about her and she fell into his embrace, her anxious heart at last resting.

He drew back from her, held her at arm's length to examine her. "Are you alright, my love?" his concern showed on his face clearly.

Padmé nodded, kissing him back with urgency as he seized her mouth, claimed her again, reminded her of his love. He had pushed all other thoughts, all other feelings out of the way except for the need to hold her. Those thoughts could be wondered on at a later time. And he could ponder the anger at another time, cleanse himself with the Force and meditate later.

But for now, he wanted to feel the warmth of her body against his in his arms, know that his lover and their child were at last safe from threat, for now.

* * *

Darth Vader watched the Senator's back as she ran away from him. He waited long enough to make sure that she would be alright and then stooped to find the familiar necklace on the ground at his feet.

The japor snippet had always symbolized his love for Padmé, to him, which had been the reason that he had given it to her. His Angel had come from the stars and rescued him from slavery and led him on his path.

He did not know what to make of it- she apparently hadn't forgotten completely about him. It nearly made his cold heart warm, that she had not forgotten Anakin Skywalker. But instead, he scorned the object, saw her as still mourning a man long dead. It was all that was left of Anakin's Padmé and Padmé's Anakin, they could both finally put that to rest for good.

He grasped the snippet in a gloved hand and strode out towards Commander Appo, who had been holding the men back during his duel with Obi-Wan. "Do not follow them. Is the tracking beacon in place?"

Appo nodded assent. "Yes, master."

His blood heated in anticipation of another game of cat and mouse- he enjoyed the hunt. "Give them some time. Then we'll get them again. She will lead us to her child."

The Commander again nodded, "As you wish, Master."

* * *

That's all she wrote.

Yes, I know it is complete yet not complete. That's what sequels are for! Let me know what you think, how I did with it, etc… I was very discouraged by the lack of reviews to Chapter 16. I was beginning to think that no one liked the story anymore, nor cared what happened. Let me know that it's not the case and I will write the sequel for more than just Hearts, Gizzi, Darth Lemon, and a handful of others.


	18. Sequel

Thank everyone for reading and reviewing this fic- I had an incredible time writing it. The sequel has been in progress for a short while now, but I guess not everyone has found it yet. The title is Depths of the Soul. Its address at is:

/s/2603687/1/

Sorry if you couldn't find it before- I didn't intend to leave anyone hanging!

As usual, please review!

Thanks,

Queen Meep


End file.
